Living a Rockstar's Life
by akinaxx
Summary: Sakura, Tenten, Ino, & Hinata are in a band. They have to go back to regular school until their next tour. I stink at summaries. SasuXSaku, NejiXTen, ShikaXIno, & NaruXHina.
1. Chapter 1

Being a Rockstar in High School

Chapter 1

The smell of blueberry pancakes wafted through a mansion into three seperate bedrooms. In the first, a 16 year old girl with bubblegum pink hair moaned in her sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed until her eyes shot open to reveal sea- foam eyes. "Hinata's making pancakes again." Sakura muttered. She threw the blankets off of her petite body and rose out of bed in her Happy Bunny pajamas. She stretched and headed to the bathroom before a certain blue-eyed pig woke up.

In a room at the end of the hall a certain brunette was stiring. Her arms were thrashing about as if she were hitting something. Or rather she was hitting a lot of things. But just as suddenly as her pink haired friend her eyes snapped open. She sniffed the air before sitting up and coming to her conclusion,"Someone's making pancakes." She rubbed her eyes, then looked over at her digital clock. In bright green letters it flashed 6:47. She groaned and walked across the room in her smiley face pajamas to her bedroom door. Tenten opened the door enough to glance into the hall to look into the hall at the bathroom. The door was closed and steam was pouring out from under the door which told her that Sakura must be in there. Ino probably wouldn't wake up for another 20 minutes. She crossed the room again to get to her closet. Sliding back the door she rummaged through her clothes and found the school uniform and exchanged her pjs for an olive green, black, and white, plaid and pleated mini skirt. She tugged on a chain belt. Slipped on her black button-up shirt. Lastly she tugged on some black socks. Tenten left her hair down and desended the stairs down to the kitchen.

Meanwhile downstairs

A girl the same age as Sakura with white eyes and short black hair was cooking some pancakes. She wore the same uniform as Tenten except she didn't have the chain belt and she wore a butterfly choker with silver earrings with small, silver butterflys at the ends, As she cooked she hummed the latest song her and her band, _Call Me An Angel, _had just released in their latest album, _Fear is Sanity._ She had just finished the batch of pancakes when Tenten came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Hinata! Those pancakes smell good. How early did you wake up this time?"she asked as she grabbed a plate from the cabinet and started piling some pancakes on it.

"N-not th-that early. I-I woke u-up at 5:50."Hinata stuttered as she followed Tenten's lead and started piling pancakes on a plate for herself."Anyway Tenten, w-why do y-you have your h-h-hair down?"

"Well when I got up Sakura was already in the shower so I figured I could get in after breakfast and worry about my hair then." she explained calmly while she place her plate on the table and went to the fridge to get some orange juice.

Hinata got out four glasses and Tenten began to fill them. "I wonder how much longer until Ino wakes up and starts freaking out. I really hope Sakura's down here by then. I'm not in the mood for another shouting match."

Just as Tenten finished that sentence Sakura came sleepily down the stairs. "yawn Hey, Morning, Man I'm tired. Why'd we stay up so late when we new it was the first day of school today?" she asks while getting her breakfast. Sakura is wearing the sam as both Hinata and Tenten but she has a barrette shaped like a Sakura blossom in her hair, plus she is wearing a pearl necklace and bracelet. "Ino not up yet huh?"

"Y-y-yeah, she's really sleeping l-late today maybe I should g-g-go wake her u-up."Hinata suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll go get my turn in the bathroom before Ino starts flipping out."Tenten added.

"yeah we wouldn't want that. Ino-pig is always so frantic in the morning." Sakura mumbled.

When Hinata finally made it to Ino's room she swiftly knocked on the door. No answer. Hinata opens the door to a completely dark room. Hinata marches over to the window pulls back the curtains and opens up the shutters. Light came spilling into the room. Ino didn't stir. Hinata decided to be cruel. She walked over to Ino's bed and crouched down beside her,"TIME TO GET UP, INO-PIG!!!!!!!" Hinata yelled into Ino's ear. Ino shot up in surprise and landed on the floor. Her eyes opened and stared at Hinata who was giving Ino a stern look.

"What?" Ino asked while laying on the floor.

"H-happen to l-l-look at your c-c-clock yet?"

Ino took a glance the red numbers flashing 7:30. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino's scream could be heard throughout the huge house. Ino started scrambling around her room pulling off her pafamas and putting on her uniform. She ran to the bathroom where she found Teneten putting the final touches on her hair. She now wore a silver bobby pin to keep back stray hairs and a silver locket. Ino quickly got ready and then added on silver stud earrings, a silver necklace with a heart on it. Then she pulled up her hair into a high ponytail. After adding a couple touches of make-up she ran out of the bathroom leaving Tenten stunned and staring at the spot where her friend had moved at turbo speed. When she walked out of the bathroom she met up with Hinata in the hallway.

"Have you ever seen her move that fast? That was a new speed for her."

"I-I k-know I can't b-believe it either."

They walked down the stairs to find Ino speed eating some pancakes. By now she'd finished all of the pancakes Hinata had made that morning.

"Better watch it Ino-pig. Anymore food and your name will fit you perfectly."Sakura teased.

"Shut up Forehead Girl! It's not like that forehead of yours has shrunk any!"Ino shot back at her.

"Please just leave this fight right there." Tenten interrupted knowing that Sakura was about to retort. "We've still got to get to school and get our schedules."

The four walked into the front room and slipped their choice of shoe on. Tenten wore black combat boots. Sakura wore black dress sneakers. Ino wore black converse. Hinata chose to wear black slip-on converse. Everyone picked up their messenger bags and left the house.

This way Call Me An Angel's first day at this school. School had been in session for three weeks. Since their tour ended their agent decided to put then pack in school until summer. The girl's hadn't gone to school since 6th grade now they were all 16 going into 10th grade. They were going to attending North Fire High.

"So what do you guys think this new school will be like?"Sakura asked her companions as they walked down the street towards their new high school.

"I don't know. Think there will be any cute boys there?"Ino asked. The girls all squealed. Even though they had thousands of guys chasing them down daily they were still normal teenage girls.

"Oh hey, guys. Let's try to fit in. Don't mention the band. We always wear tons of make-up or fancy clothes on t.v. if try hard enough no one will find out who we really are." Tenten suggested.

"Oh. D-do you th-think we'll find a g-garage band?"Hinata stuttered.

"A what?!"the other three asked. By now the school was in sight and they still had twenty minutes to get their schedules.

"You know like you see on t.v.! Those boys that play their hearts out in their garage because they can't find the money to get noticed, and get a record deal."Hinata explained while they walked up the steps of the school and into the hall.

"Oh, right!"they all said in unison.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Ino asked as she looked around.

"I don't know."Sakura admitted as she looked around. She saw two boys arguing nearby by she went over to them cutting of their arguement when she asked,"Excuse me, do you know where my friends and I can get our schedules and locker assignments from?"

One boy whose hair looked like a chicken's ass just said "hn". While his partner screamed,"Sure! I can tell you where to get all that stuff! By the way my name's Naruto."

"Oh! Thank you so much, Naruto"Sakura said as she signaled her friends to come over.

"Come on Sasuke-teme! Let's show them where to pick up their schedules."Naruto yelled at the guy with the chicken's ass hair-do.

The other guy apparntly Sasuke just shrugged. Naruto and Sasuke led them further down the hall pointing out things as we went like how the the cafeteria was at the end of the hall and how the locker rooms were down the first hall to left. Then almost to the cafeteria Naruto and Sasuke took a sharp right turn and there was a big sign that said 'Office'.

"Just go in and there will be a lady up front named Shizune. Tell her you need to see Ebisu about schedules. He'll take you from there." Sasuke informed them. It was the first time the girls had heard him speak and Sakura felt herself get goosebumps. His voice was so melodic, and strong. "Hey pinky! What're you staring at?!"Sasuke snapped.

Sakura flushed,"Nothing! I was just thinking how stupid you chicken ass hair do is!"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to blush. He looked away from them saying,"Come on Naruto we helped them get here now let's go."

The two boys walked away. Naruto waved goodbye to them and then the girls went inside the office to get their schedules. When they entered the office the first thing they saw was a young woman running around sorting papers, answering calls, trying not to trip over a well dressed piglet that was wandering around, and answer to the calls of what appeared to be their new principal asking for Shizune to bring her more sake. All four girls twitched. Their principal was a drunky. Tenten came out of shock first and cleared her throat. Shizune stopped her running around and looked at the girls.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there. What is it you need?"Shizune asked kindly.

"My friends and I are new and we were told that to pick up our schedules with Ebisu."Tenten answered.

"Oh of course! Ebisu is through the first door on your left."

"Arigato!"The said in unison. They walked to said door and entered the office.

"Huh? Who's there?"a young man asked from behind a pile of papers.

"Ummm w-we're new st-st-students."Hinata managed to say.

There was a rustle of papers and all of the papers on the desk were moved to the floor. "Ah, yes. The new students. Your here for locker assignments and class schedules am I correct?"

"yes sir"all the girls said in unison.(wow they're good at that aren't they?)

"Okay then, names?"he said while rolling his rolly chair over to a filing cabinet.

"Sakura Haruno"

"Hinata Hyuuga"

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Tenten Takamura" (I just made that up. If anyone knows her real last name could you tell me?)

"Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Takamura Tenten." he mumbled while taking different pieces of paper out of the filing cabinet and then placing them on his desk. "Well these are your files. Since you all registered at the same time your lockers are pretty close to each other. Here are your locker assignments and your class schedules. I suggest you hurry and find your lockers so you won't be late for first period."

"Arigato"they all said. The girls walked out of the office and walked towards the first set of lockers they saw to get started.

"Okay so what locker number do you have?" Ino asked.

"324"Tenten replied.

"I have 330! That means we're near each other! What about you Hinata, Sakura?"

"I have 273...that's no where near you."

"b-b-but I have 2-2-277. So I'm near you."

"Well at least no one is alone!"Ino said overly cheery.

"Okay so Hinata and I will go this way and you and Tenten will go that way. Hope to see you in a class. Bye!"Sakura said. So they all went their seperate ways.

A/N: I'm sorry if it was too long or if it was boring. Later chapters will be better! Please rate and comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: From now on and thing italicized will be character's thoughts and anyting bold and italicized will be inners.**

Living a Rockstar Life

Chapter 2

Sakura and Hinata wandered off down the hall back towards the entrance looking for their lockers. It was in the last set of lockers that Sakura let out a squeal. "Hey look 273! I found mine!"Sakura cheered happily as she opened it up and started putting her things away.

"Y-y-yes b-b-but I still h-haven't found mine!" Hinata reminded her.

"Well look around yours has to be some where nearby."Sakura said while waving her arms at all of the lockers on the other side of the hall. "I'm sure yours is probably some where over there."

Hinata walked over to the other side of the hall and nervously checked the numbers. She found her locker at the very end next to the entrance. Just when Hinata got her locker open she heard a loud, familiar voice a few feet away. Hinata looked to her left to see the hyper-active blonde from earlier coming her way with a different friend whose hair was shaped like a pineapple. Hinata quickly looked away and continued packing her supplies into her locker.

"Hey dobe. Why do we have to come back to your locker? Class is going to start soon."The boy with pineapple hair asked.

Naruto turned toward the boy after opening his locker in his hand he had his binder for his next class. "Because I left my homework in my backpack, and if I don't have my homework today Anko-sensei's going to send me to detention for the rest of the year!"

"Yeah right! I never do my homework but she never puts me in detention."Mr. Pineapple mumbled back at the blonde.

"Shikamaru! That's not fair! You ace your tests no matter what! You're a fuckin' genius for crying out loud! That's defintely not a good comparisson." Naruto yelled back at him.

"Yeah you're right Of course it isn't. What was I thinking comparing turkey brain like you to a genius such as myself"he mumbled so no one would hear. It was obvious Naruto didn't give a care that he was being insulted. The only way you could tell a person was under all of the papers that surrounded him was by the stressed screams that came from underneath them. Hinata giggled at the sight. Eventually he popped out of the locker with a look of insanity carved into his features.

"I ...I can't find it! No! I can't have detention again. If I miss one more practice Sasuke-teme will murder me!"Naruto whined.

"N-n-naruto-kun. Is there s-something wrong?"Hinata asked shyly. When he looked up at her she blushed deeply. "I was j-j-just wondering if there w-w-was something I could d-d-do to h-help."

Naruto smiled at her,"Hey I remember you from earlier. So I guess this must be your new locker." he said pointing at the open locker beside Hinata.

"Y-yes, I want t-to th-th-thank you again for h-helping us." Hinata answered her blush getting more heavy as they talked. "Is there a-anything wr-wr-wrong, N-n-naruto-kun?"

This brought Naruto back to his present problem. His smile evaporated. "Well I've lost my homework for next period, and I can't find it anywhere in my locker!" Naruto stepped away from his locker as if to maximise the space as to where his Homework could be.

"Let m-m-me t-try. I'm s-sure I could f-f-find i-it!!" Hinata told him. She walked in front of his locker moved a few papers aside then took the binder Naruto was holding. Hinata flipped to the divider labeled homework and found Naruto's homework on the first page. "There y-y-you g-go, N-n-naruto-kun!"she said cheerfully.

Naruto just stared at her for a moment causing Hinata to blush again. Naruto eyes grew wide when he looked at the paper."How did you know it was there? I never put my homework where it belongs!"

"Which is probably how you lost it to begin with."Shikamaru replied lazily.

Naruto glared at Shikamaru before giving Hinata a big hug. "Thank you so much, Hinata!" Naruto said before dragging Shikamaru down the hall screaming,"Come on Nara! We're going to be late of class!"

Hinata was frozen in place. "Hinata? are you okay?"Sakura asked from behind Hinata. This caused Hinata to squeak and jump 20 feet in the air.

"Oh S-sakura-chan! I d-d-didn't s-s-see y-you there!"Hinata said while trying to catch her breath. She collected her books for her next class then closed it turning to Sakura.

"Oh I just came over to see what class you have for first period."Sakura explained."What's your schedule?"

Hinata glances down at her schedule and reads it off to Sakura,

"First Period: World History with Ibiki-sensei

Second Period: Algebra 1 with Anko-sensei

Third Period: English with Jaraiya-sensei

Fourth Period: Physical Education with Gai-sensei

Lunch

Fifth Period: Biology with Orochimaru-sensei

Sixth Period: Latin with Kakashi-sensei

Seventh Period: Choir with Kurenai-sensei

"What a-about y-y-you, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura too reads off her schedule,

"First Period: World History with Ibiki-sensei

Second Period: Forensic Science with Orochimaru-sensei

Third Period: Music with Asuma-sensei

Fourth Period: Physical Education with Gai-sensei

Lunch

Fifth Period: Geometry with Iruka-sensei

Sixth Period: English with Jaraiya-sensei

Seventh Period: Choir with Kurenai-sensei

Well it sounds interesting enough!"she commented.

Just as Sakura finished reading off her schedule the bell that signaled for students to head for their first period class rang. Hinata and Sakura ran down the halls and up the stairs until they reached their class. They stepped inside just as the bell rang. Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "Made it!" She and Hinata stepped up to the teachers desk. "Hi! We're new, and we were wondering where we should sit, Ibiki-sensei."

The teacher sitting at the desk looked up at the two girls. He had two scars that ran down his face. His eyes were cold as he looked the girls over, but his his voice was kind as he said,"Yes, you're the new students, Sakura and Hinata right?"

"Yes that's right! I'm Sakura and this is Hinata."Sakura said pointing to herself and Hinata as she said each of their names.

"Okay well please just stand there for now until I can find you a seat and get this class under control"Ibiki nodded towards the class which currently was up and around. People were up talking to their friends and paper air planes were being flown every which way. The girls nodded and stepped to the side as Ibiki stood up to introduce them to the class. "Listen up!" The class quieted in an instant and there was a squeak of sneakers and a slight scrapping sound as people rushed back to their desks. "We have some new students, this is Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga."he said pointing to each girl in turn."Please make them feel welcome. Now I need to assign them seats. Please raise your hand when I call your name so they know where to go. Sakura next to Sasuke." Sakura groaned at this as she walked to the open seat next to Sasuke whil recieving glares from Sasuke's fanclub. "And Hinata next to Neji" Hinata smiled a little at her cousin as she took the seat next to him.

"O-o-ohayo Neji nii-san."she said quietly.

Neji just 'hn'd at her and faced the front of the class again.

Meanwhile Sakura had began to take notes on Ibiki-sensei's lesson when she heard some mutter "Hey Pinky." Sakura swiveled around in her seat to see Sasuke watching her. "What do you want?" she asked him harshly.

"I was simply going to ask you if I could borrow a pencil"he said in his monotone of a voice.

Sakura fumed, _What's with this guy? He acts like he's king of the world! We'll I guess I'm going to have to tell King Sasuke that he can't borrow my pencil! _

_**Hiya! We'll have to tell him that he ain't king of the world! Time to knock the king from his throne! **_

_Who are you exactly?_

_**Why, I'm your inner!**_

_My inner?_

_**Yeah I'm the one who says what your really thinking!**_

_Wait so you mean your my conscience?_

_**What! I've never been so insulted in my life. Well our life. I'm not one of those goody two shoes consciences! Those things are so annoying! No I'm your rebellious inner who tells you what would be the fun thing to do!**_

_Whatever you say but I'm in the mood to take a shot at Sasuke's ego now so couldyou like go away now?_

Just like that her inner was silent. Sakura looked back over at Sasuke who was looking at her strangely. _Must have talked to my inner longer then I thought! _"Well I'm sorry your Highness but this is the only pencil I have!"Sakura shrugged. She turned around and began catching up on the notes she missed while spacing out.

_Well that certainly was unexpected. Now what am I goong to do? _Saskue took out a pen scribbled a note on it and folded it up. He waited until Ibiki-sensei's back was turned before he flicked it across the column seperating him from Neji hitting Neji in the ear. Neji grumbled out of discomfort as he picked up the note from off the floor. He opened it up and this is what it said:

_Neji,_

_Can I borrow a pencil? Pinky over here won't let me have one. Something about me being royalty and her not having another one. She's insane._

_Sasuke_

_P.S. remember practice after school today my house._

Neji took out an extra pencil and tossed it at the Uchiha's head. Sasuke saw this coming and ducked. Unfortunately that meant that it sailed over the Uchiha and hit Sakura, hard.

Sakura squeaked when the pencil made impact and turned to her right to see the Uchiha and the Hyuuga staring at her with their usual blank expressions. She whispered at them,"What was that for? Just because I didn't give King Sasuke a pencil you're calling war?"

"It was an accident. He threw a pencil at me. I ducked, and you didn't."Sasuke explained to her simply while picking up the pencil.

"Well you could at least apologize. You owe me that much."Sakura told him in a huff.

Saskue just hn'd at her, and began taking notes. Neji who watched it all play out wrote a note back to the Uchiha. This time when he aimed for the great Uchiha's head it reached it's mark. Saskue muttered a string of colorful words under his breath as her picked it up. It read:

_Sasuke_

_You're right she is insane! Pinky's the perfect name for her. It suits her vivid hair color. You don't have to worry about me making it to practic on time. You should worry more about the dobe. Who knows if he even remembers. _

_Neji_

Just as Sasuke had folded up the note and placed it in his binder the bell to end first period rang.

A/N: Sorry if it's too long, short, or boring. I do promise that later chapters will be better. Next chapter will be with Ino and Tenten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Living a Rockstar's Life**

Chapter 3

Tenten and Ino had found their lockers and were currently comparing schedules.

Ino's read:

First Period: Algebra 1 with Anko-sensei

Second Period: World History with Ibiki-sensei

Third Period: Music with Asuma-sensei

Fourth Period: Physical Education with Gai-sensei

Lunch

Fifth Period: English with Jaraiya-sensei

Sixth Period: Earth Science with Orochimaru-sensei

Seventh Period: Choir with Kurenai-sensei

Tenten's read:

First Period: Algebra 1 with Anko-sensei

Second Period: Biology with Orochimaru-sensei

Third Period: World History with Ibiki-sensei

Fourth Period: Physical Education with Gai-sensei

Lunch

Fifth Period: Latin with Kakashi-sensei

Sixth Period: English with Jaraiya-sensei

Seventh Period: Choir with Kurenai-sensei

They ran off to their first class Algebra 1 with Anko-sensei. They made it just as the bell rang. They went up to the teachers desk were Anko-sensei sat.

"Excuse me, sensei?"Tenten asked meekly.

The teacher swiveled around in her chair to face the two girls. "What do you want, you maggots?"she yelled.

"We're new students. We were wondering where to sit."Ino explained.

"Just take an empty seat in the back."she told them waving her hand over at the nearest empty seat. Ino and Tenten smiled at each other thinking how lucky that they got to sit next each other. They made there way to the back of the room. Ino sat down in one of the corners behind a boy with pineapple shaped hair. Tenten took the seat to Ino's right. Ino looked closer at the boy and realized that he was asleep on his desk. Ino pointed this out to Tenten. Tenten glanced at the boy and realized that Ino was right. She then went into her pencil pouch and took out her eraser handing it to Ino. Ino aimed at the sleeping boys head, then chucked it at him. It hit it's mark, right on the back of his head, before it rolled on the floor back to Tenten's desk. (A/N: Ironic isn't it?) The boy brought his head up groggily and looked around. Just then Anko-sensei stood up to take roll. Finished she introduced Tenten and Ino to the class. They smiled and nodded at those who looked back at them.

The rest of the day carried on like that until they got to the cafeteria after running 25 laps around the gym.

"He's crazy! Who in their right minds can run 25 laps in 56 minutes. Wait not even that it was more like 30 minutes."Tenten exclaimed as she set her tray down on the nearest lunch table.

"And what was with that one kid? He was like a mini clone of Gai-sensei."Sakura said with a shudder.

"I don't know Sakura. Fuzzybrows seems to have a little crush on you." Ino teased as she sarcastically winked at Sakura.

"No, really? I had no idea."Sakura replied sarcastically.

After that they began to eat their so called 'food'. Sakura's cheese was so thick that when she turned the container upside down it stuck to the surface. Tenten's pumpkin pie turned into pumpkin soup. Ino's apple was so rotten that when she picked it up it desinegrated. Finally when Hinata opened up her carton of milk all she saw was dried chunky white pieces. (AN: GROSS! XP) The girls pushed their trays all the way to the other side of of the lunch table disgustedly.

"T-t-that's it! F-f-from n-now on w-w-we're b-brown bagging it." Hinata stated. Just then four boys walked up to their table Naruto in the lead.

"Hey girls, mind if we sit with you?" Naruto asked. The other boys didn't seem to care.

"Sure, no one else is sitting here. Since were new we haven't really met any friends." Tenten explained.

"Thanks!" Naruto exclaimed as the four sat down.

If you listened closely enough you could hear distinct greetings like 'Hey Pinky' or 'Stupid chicken ass' coming from Sakura and Sasuke as he sat down next to her.

"I don't think you were introduced to everbody yet. The guy sitting next to Sakura is Sasuke, the guy with girlish brown hair and white eyes is Neji, and the guy who's practically asleep in his food with the pineapple hair is Shikamaru."Naruto pointed to each and was receiving glares from Neji about calling his hair girlish.

The girls hid a giggle before Ino piped up,"Well I'm Ino, the girl with brown hair is Tenten, the girl with bublegum pink hair is Sakura, and the girl with short blue hair is Hinata." Each girls nodded and smiled at the boys when their names were said.

"Nice to meet you! So what do guys like to do in your spare time?"Tenten asked.

"We're part of a band."Neji answered her.

"N-n-neji-nii-san, y-you finally st-st-started your band?"Hinata asked shyly.

"Nii-san!" Everyone gasped.

"No, we aren't brother and sister Hinata and are cousins. But growing up we were close so she developed the habit of calling me nii-san." Neji explained.

"Do you think we could listen to your band sometime?" Sakura asked them not looking at Sasuke.

"Sure. We have a practice today anyway. Here come to this address at 5:00 and you'll here our band at it's best."Sasuke said while handing Sakura a napkin with an address written on it.

Just then the bell rang signaling the students to head to class. The day carried on until the final bell when all of the students came rushing out of the school building.

"Yes, we're free!"Ino yelled as she plopped onto the grass outside the school under one of the Sakura trees.

The rest of the girls laughed at her antics. "I-i-ino it was o-o-only our f-f-first day!"Hinata exclaimed.

"Yeah but Hinata your dream was realized. We found an undiscovered band and better yet we get to hear them play!"Sakura squealed.

Everyone was looking forward to the boys' preformance later that afternoon, but before then they went home to do home work and anything else that the felt necessary.

with the guys

"Okay...Mic set up? Sound check. Good! Looks like we're set. Let's get some drinks and work on homework until the girls get here."Sasuke said while stepping out of the garage and into the kitchen.

"You invited girls over? So unlike you Sasuke. One can only wonder what you're up to."Itachi teased.

"And the weasel will be upstairs in his room busying himself with something completely insignificant like himself." Sasuke retorted. Meanwhile Naruto and Shikamaru had snuck out of the kitchen and into the dining room with tons of soda cans, bags of chips, and a bucket of Red Vines.

"Fine foolish little brother. But if I here a cow I'm coming down."Itachi said as he left the kitchen and climbed up the stairs.

Neji turned to face Sasuke,"A cow? Why would he hear a cow?"

Sasuke shrugged and walked into the dining room where Naruto and Shikamaru were finished putting the snack in bags and were carrying them into the front room. There the boys snacked worked on homework and in Naruto's case annoyed everyonw so much that he ended up getting beat up.

At 5:04 they heard a knock at the door. Sasuke got up and answered it, and let the four girls in. "Hey Pinky, your late." he told her as they entered the front room. Neji and the others still lounging around the room.

"Yeah because it looks like you were ready to start without us anyway."Sakura teased.

Naruto and Shikamaru began packing up the snacks to move them into the garage. Neji stood and helped Sasuke lead the girls to the garage. They already had some bean bag chairs set out that the girls plopped on them. Naruto sat the snacks on a folding table opposite the girls and then they began making preperations. Once they were set up Naruto on drums, Shikamaru on keyboard, Neji and Sasuke on electric guitar. Sasuke counted of and Naruto set the beat.

_Sasuke_

_Well I don't mean to piss you off with things I might say_

_So when I try to shut my mout they come out anyway_

_When I speak my mind, that's when we connect_

_Yeah but that's not politically correct_

_Neji_

_Your head's so filled with thought, you can't use your imagination_

_Like a sky so filled with stars you can't find a constellation_

_And everyone's so sensitive to any bad vibration_

_You're so impressing while we're regressing_

_Mina_

_I don't mean to piss you off with things I migh say_

_And when I try to shut my mouth they come out anyway_

_Sasuke_

_There's nothing I believe in more than my own insignificance_

_So why does everybody think that my words can make a differnce_

_I just don't have time to think up every social consequence..._

_I'll just keep on talking and you keep applauding_

_Mina_

_And I don't mean to piss you off with things I might say_

_But when I try to shut my mouth they come out anyway (ah)_

_If you spoke your mind you might feel more connected_

_Until you stand politically corrected..._

_Sasuke and Neji_

_You lean a little to the left or the right but_

_You can only see what's on your side._

_Look a little like a deer in the headlights_

_A little blind and hypnotized._

_So you conform with the best of intention._

_Change comes from inside._

_After all that's what this country was founded on_

_Do nothing different just fall in line._

_Sasuke_

_Tell me_

_What happened to make us so afraid_

_That_

_You couldn't make a Mel Brooks movie today (hey)_

_I saw Blazing Saddles yesterday_

_Mina_

_I don't mean to piss you off with things I might say_

_But when I try to shut my mouth they come out anyway_

_And I don't mean to piss you off with things I might say_

_When I try to shut my mouth they come out anyway_

Throughout the whole song Sasuke had been watching Sakura. Trying to see past the sea-foam eyes.

**A/N: Moshi Moshi Mina! Well I finally finished this chapter. Sorry if it was up late. I had almost finished when I accidentally deleted the file so I had to rewrite it, which took longer than I thought it would. By the way incase you didn't know:**

**mina everyone**

**ja ne see you later or good-bye**

**Please review and I hope you liked the song it was Politically Correct by SR-71. Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Living a Rockstar's Life**

**A/N: Special thanks to ****uchihagenius4.0**** who gave me the idea for this chappie. I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to add this in my last three chapters, but I, in no way, own Naruto.**

Chapter 4

The girls were stunned. The guys had done really well, and they'd looked great too. But there was no way on earth that they were going to tell them that. The girls pulled themselves togeather as they looked up at the boys. The boys were smirking at the girls waiting for their feed back.

"So!"Naruto started,"What do you think?!"

The girls looked at each other before Ino asked,"Do you have a name for your band?"

"Demon Heart"Shikamaru answered her lazily.

"Which brings us back to what you thought about our preformance, Sakura?"Sasuke asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

Everyone looked at Sakura. She continued to stare at Sasuke, blinked twice then gave her answer,"It was okay, for amateurs." She smirked at the look Sasuke was giving her.

His left eye was twitching and then out of no where,"WHAT! WE WORKED NIGHT AND DAY ON THAT SONG AND YOU SAY 'IT WAS OKAY...FOR AMATEURS'!?"

"Yeah, pretty much"Sakura answered simply.

"WELL PINKY! IF YOU THINK YOU COULD DO ANY BETTER GO AHEAD!"Sasuke challenged her.

"Fine I will. Come on girls lets play."she stated calmly. All of them got up and got into position Sakura on lead guitar, Tenten on bass, Ino on keyboard, and Hinata on drums. Sakura counted off and they began.

**Ino**

I tried to kill the pain

But only brought more

**Mina**

So much more

**Sakura**

I lay dying

And I'm puring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost?

**Mina**

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

**Hinata**

Do you remember me?

**Mina**

Lost for so long

**Sakura**

Will you be on the other side

Or will you forget me

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost?

**Mina**

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

**Tenten**

Return to me salvation

ooooh

I want to die!

**Mina**

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

**Sakura**

My wounds cry for the grave

My soul cries for deliverance

Will I be denied christ

Tourniquet

My suicide

**Mina**

Return to me salvation

Return to me salvation

The music ended and the girls took a bow. The boys sat on the bean bag chairs mouths wide open. (A/N:One fly made a detour into Shikamaru's mouth and then back out without bothering him.)

"Wow!"Naruto yelled,"That was amazing! You guys almost sounded like professionals!" He bounded up back to the back of their little make-shift stage to the drums where Hinata still sat. "Hinata you were awesome!"the hyper-active blonde exclaimed.

Hinata blushed furiously. "W-w-why thank y-you N-naruto-kun."she whispered.

"Hey let's bring all of the snacks into the living room and finish up our homework! Oh, yeah, and by the way Sasuke I need help with my math homework and since your two grades above me do you think you could help me out?"Naruto asked.

"Yeah, sure. In a minute Naruto I've got to do something first."Sasuke explained while waving Naruto away. As soon as the blonde left he walked up to Sakura and tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around and Sasuke held out his hand. Sakura gave him a weird look before saying,"What's this for?"

"A hand shake. You really are good. You win my little challenge."Sasuke sighed.

"Thanks"she said a little tentativly as they shook hands. Sasuke's grip was a little tighter then Sakura liked. Sasuke didn't let go of Sakura until everyone was out of the room. When he finally let go Sakura she drew her hand away and began massaging it. "Sasuke, what was that for?"she squeaked.

"I need to talk to you."he said.

"About what?"Sakura, who was still massaging her hand, asked. She sat down on a bean bag chair and watched him pace in front of her.

"That song just came out last Saturday right? On Send Me An Angel's latest track Fear Is Sanity if I'm not mistaken right?"he asked her.

"Wow, are you some sort of obsessed fan? That's sort of funny Sasuke, I'd never picture the proud King Uchiha would be a SMA fan."Sakura laughed to herself trying to imagine the great Uchiha actually having fun at one of their concerts.

Sasuke looked at her a moment and then continued,"I was just curious how you were able to find the music and lyrics to a recent release."

"Oh, that? We looked it up on the internet. It's funny how you can find anything on the internet."Sakura explained then looking up at Sasuke she added,"Wait, were you going to suggest that we're SMA?"

"As far as all of their fans know they have their own lives too. With all the make-up they have on stage it's normally very hard to see their faces. Not to mention they haven't made a single music video yet. Therefore that would mean that their fans don't know who they are."Sasuke concluded.

"Sasuke if this is some ploy to get my attention it's not working. I'll be leaving. See you chicken ass."Sakura said as she got up and collected her pink book bag. The cherry key chain swinging wildly. She speed walked over to the door and slammed it shut behind her. Leaving Sasuke alone in the garage. "Come on guys pack up! We need to get home. We still have to get dinner ready ."Sakura commanded.

"Why? We're having more fun here. Plus the guys are a lot of help on homework."Tenten asked.

"We just do."Sakura sighed.

Despite the fact that they didn't want to leave they got up and said their goodbyes to the boys while picking up their bookbags. Hinata picking up her lavender backpack, Tenten picking up her blue messanger bag, and Ino swung her black bag over her shoulder. The girls left and began their walk home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you have us leave so urgently?"Ino asked Sakura once they had all made themselves comfortable in their living room.

"Well you see, Sasuke held me back in the garage and he started ranting about how we couldn't possibly have found the music we played easily. He seemed perplexed. He then brought up the option that we might be SMA."Sakura began.

"So d-does he kn-kn-know?"Hinata questioned Sakura further.

"I don't think so I told him he was being an idiot and how could we possibly be SMA. But then he started talking about how the fans have never seen our faces. Which in retrospect was a very good point but either way I just wanted to get out of there before he forced something out of me. So that brings us to where we are now."

Everyone looked at each other before Tenten piped up,"So I guess this means that we're going to have to be a lot more careful. YOu know what happens if our secret gets out. Fanboys, limo rides, people asking for autographs, and then pleads for us to play."

"We have to remember to keep a low profile."Sakura reminded everyone.

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

**A/N: The song used in this chapter was Tourniquet by Evanescence. There was a little bit of twisting so it fit for more than one female lead. Anyway I hope you're all enjoying your summer. Sorry for not updating sooner I'd gone on vacation for ten days so I was a little busy plus my computer crashed so it's been difficult to get this story up. Ja ne!**

**-Akinaxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Living a Rockstar's Life**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine, no matter how much I wish it was.**

**Disclaimer 2: I don't own Wicked.**

Chapter 5

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

It was just another day at school. Sure it was now Friday, and I have the weekend to look forward to. But the thing that I didn't count on was a partner project in english. We were currently studying Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. The ero sensei was assigning us all into boy girl partners. The assignment was to choose a scene from Romeo and Juliet, and to decipher it's true meaning. Then we were to write a modern day version of Romeo and Juliet, and present it to the class. Most of the points in the project went towards how the partners did as far as acting out the modern day Romeo and the modern day Juliet. Filty pervert.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Romeo and Juliet? I couldn't believe it. That was one of my favorite books. I couldn't wait to figure out who my partner was until...

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Sakura, your partner will be Sasuke."Jaraiya announced."And then Tenten you will be partnered with Neji." He put the clipboard that he was reading from, aside and looked up at the class. "So now you know your partners but there's one last thing. You see the drama club is having auditions for the role of Juliet and Romeo. I promised the drama teacher and choir teacher Kurenai-sensei that we'd paint the back drops for their play and in return we get to use the stage for our presentations. So buddy up and start brainstorming. Ready, Set, Go!"he shouted.

Everyone started to move desks around so they could face their partner and were taking out their notebooks. Sakura took an empty desk next to Sasuke, and sat facing him. She took out a note book, a mechanical pencil, and white out. "So what scene would you like to do, Sasuke?"Sakura asked him politely. He just 'hn'd at her and stared out the window. "Okay I guess that means that we'll just go ahead and do the ending, since apparantly you don't feel like talking. This way you only have to say a few words and then just lay still."she suggested. He 'hn'd at her again. He then took out the book and began copying the chapter into his note book. Sakura took this as a sign that she could start her translation of the section. '_Romeo and Juliet had a deep connection. Although they were forbidden to see each other they went ahead anyway, because love makes people do crazy things. When Romeo died from poison Juliet felt a great pain for her greatest bond, her greatest love had been taken from her to the realm of the dead. Without the one she cared for most Juliet decided to join her loved one in the afterlife where, she thought, he undoubtedly waited for her. This ends the story in a remoarseful way and brings it's audience into Juliet's pain, and her suffering.' _Sakura reread what she had wrote and smiled. She had always been good at writing. She even wrote most of the songs for Send Me An Angel. She looked over at Sasuke who had just finished copying the passage from the book and turned to her.

"So how'd you do?"he asked her. She handed him her notebook and he read over what she had written. "This is very good. I'll write my interpretation tonight."he said as the bell to end class rang.

"So should I go over to your house tomorrow so we can start putting togeather the Modern Day Romeo and Juliet?"she asked him.

"Or I could go over to your place."he suggested.

Sakura froze while walking out of the room. Sasuke who'd been walking a step behind her passed by and turned to face her. "That is okay with you isn't it?"he asked her.

"No, our house is...messy! yeah, and since I already no where you live it would be so much easier for me to come over to your house. Anyway, see ya, Sasuke!"Sakura yelled as she ran off to Choir.

Sasuke smirked and walked of in the opposite direction towards his next class.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I stopped running when I reached choir. Why was it that he wanted to come over to our place? If even saw our house he'd know who we are. I mean honestly how many high school students have a three story mansion? As I looked up I saw Tenten, Ino-pig, and Hinata standing in the corner. I stood up and walked over to them. "Hey guys!"I greeted them cheerily.

"Hey!"They replied as they looked up at me.

Then something hit me,"Hinata?"

"Y-y-yes, what i-is it S-sakura?"She asked me.

"Neji's your cousin right?"

"Y-yes."

"So then does he know who we are?"I whispered.

"N-no, N-n-neji-nii-san could c-c-care less what I d-do. I just t-tell him that I'm going on a v-v-vacation or that I'm over at one of y-your houses studying."HInata explained. "Why d-do you a-ask, Sakura-chan?"

"Well, it's Sasuke again. He asked to come over since we're working on the english project togeather. I made up some lame excuse about our house being messy and since he didn't know where it was, I told him it would be easier to just go over to his house again."I told them.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kurenai-sensei walked into the room. "Okay everyone cut the chit-chat!"she ordered while clapping her hands togeather to get their attention. "Now today we will be doing a little bit of acting along with our singing. I've decided that today we'll be singing 'What Is This Feeling?' from Wicked." There were some applause at this and then she continued. "Okay let's start with having to female leads. How about Ino plays Galinda, and Sakura you play Elphaba. The rest of you will be the students of Shiz. O. K. let's give you all the lyrics to start and then once you've memorized them we incorporate some of the movements in."

Everybody went to their places as Kurenai started the music.

**Ino (Galinda)**

Dearest Momsie, and Popsicle

**Sakura (Elphaba)**

My dear father

**Both**

There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz

**Sakura (Elphaba)**

But of course I'll care for Nessa

**Ino (Galinda)**

But of course I'll rise above it

**Both**

For I know that's how you'd want me to respond

Yes

There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is...

**Ino (Galinda)**

Unusually and exceedingly peculiar

And all togeatther quite impossible to desricbe

**Sakura (Elphaba)**

BLONDE!

**Ino (Galinda)**

What is this feeling so sudden and new?

**Sakura (Elphaba)**

I felt the moment

I laid eyes on you

**Ino (Galinda)**

My pulse is rushing

**Sakura (Elphaba)**

My head is reeling

**Ino (Galinda)**

My face is flushing

**Both**

What is this feeling?

Fervid as a flame

Does it have a name?

Yes! Loathing!

Unadulterated loathing

**Ino (Galinda)**

For your face

**Sakura (Elphaba)**

Your voice

**Ino (Galinda)**

Your clothing

**Both**

Let's just say - I loathe it all

Every little trait, however small

Makes my very flesh begin to crawl

With simple utter loathing

There's a strange exhiliration

In such total detestation

It's so pure so strong!

Though I do admit it came on fast

Still I do believe that it can last

And I will be loathing

Loathing you

My whole life long!

**Students**

Dear Galinda, you are just too good

How do you stand it? I don't think I could!

She's a terror! She's a tartar!

We don't mean to show a bias,

But Galinda your a martyr!

**Ino (Galinda)**

Well, these things are sent to try us...

**Students**

Poor Galinda, forced to reside

With someone so disgusticified

We all just want to tell you:

We're all on your side!

We share your...

**Both Students**

Loathing

What is this feeling?

So sudden and new Unadulterated loathing

I felt the moment I laid eyes on you For her face, her voice, her clothing

My pulse is rushing ev'ry little trait however small

My head is reeling

Oh, what is this feeling?

Makes our very flesh begin to crawl

Does it have a name?

Yes

Aah! Aah!

**All**

Loathing!

**Both Students**

There's a strange exhiliration Loathing!

Loathing!

In such total detestation Loathing!

It's so pure so strong! So strong!

Though I do admit it came on fast

Still I do believe that it can last

And I will be...

Loathing

For forever

Loathing

Truly, deeply loathing you Loathing you

My whole life long

Loathing

Unadulterated loathing

**Sakura (Elphaba)**

Boo!

**Ino (Galinda)**

Ah!

The music ended and everyone took a breather. "That was great guys! It looks like were out of time for today so sit chat and have a good weekend!"she exclaimed.

**A/N: Hope you liked! Chapter 6 will be up soon. Review please! By the way the song if you didn't know already is What Is This Feeling? from Wicked. As I said in the begining, I own nothing! Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Living a Rockstar's Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs I use in this fanfiction.**

Chapter 6

As the last bell of the day rang everyone picked up their books and headed off to their lockers. Tenten stopped suddenly and said,"oh, no I left my SMA dance routine notebook in the english classroom! You guys go ahead! I'll seed you back the house."

**Tenten's P.O.V.**

I walked down the hall towards Jaraiya-sensei's classroom when I heard someone singing inside. I decided to listen in. I opened the door a little annoyed by the creaking but it was obvious that the person hadn't heard her. She looked in and saw Neji with an electric guitar. She listened more carefully no to what it was he was singing.

Neji:

She's a rebel

She's a saint

She's salt of the earth

And she's dangerous

She's a rebel

Vigilante

Missing link on the brink

Of destruction

From Chicago to Toronto

She' the one that they

Call old whatshername?

She's the symbol

of resistance

and she's holding on my

heart like a hand grenade

Is she dreaming

what I'm thinking?

Is she the mother of all

bombs

gonna detonate

Is she trouble

like I'm trouble

make it a double

twist of fate

or a melody

She sings the revolution

the dawning of our lives

she brings the liberation

that I just can't define

nothing comes to mind

She sings the revolution

the dawning of our lives

she brings the liberation

that I just can't define

nothing comes to mind

She's a rebel

She's a saint

She's salt of the earth

And she's dangerous

She's a rebel

Vigilante

Missing link on the brink

Of destruction

She's a rebel

She's a saint

She's salt of the earth

And she's dangerous

She's a rebel

Vigilante

Missing link on the brink

Of destruction

She's a rebel

She's a rebel

She's a rebel

And she's dangerous

She's a rebel

She's a rebel

She's a rebel

And she's dangerous

**Normal P.O.V.**

Tenten began to clap and Neji spun on his heel. As soon as he saw her he returned to his stoic expression. Lucky for him Tenten hadn't noticed. She walked into the room and said,"Wow, that was really good Neji!"

He just 'hn'd at her and set down the guitar. "So, I heard your trying out for soccer."he stated.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I love soccer. It's my favorite sport. Anyway I'm sorry to have interrupted. I'll be on my way now. See ya 'round Neji!"she yelled and sped off down the hall.

As she ran towards Jaraiya's classroom she was thinking about Neji and who he could have been talking about in his song. She was so busy thinking that she didn't notice when another figure came barreling doen the hall and crashed into her. They both went crashing to the floor. Tenten landed hard and her skirt flew up. She blushed slightly as she tried to sit up properly while smoothing here skirt out.

"I'm so sorry!"she heard a gruff voice sound above her. "Here let me help you up."she heard as a hand came into view. The nails were cut so that they came to a point. As Tenten began to look up she noticed that he wore the normal attire for their school escept he had on a gray jacket with a puppy in it. She wasn't sure if dogs were even allowed in school, but to each his own she guessed. As she continued to look up she finally met up with his face. He had brown hair, sharp canine like teeth, and red, upside down triangles on his cheeks. "I'm sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going, here."

"Thanks."she said as she grasped his hand and allowed him to help pull her up. "But it isn't completely your fault either it's not like I was paying anymore attention then you were." She brushed herself off and looked up at the boy again.

The boy laughed slightly, his laugh was more of a bark though,"Yeah I guess so, anyway I'm Kiba. What's your name?"

"My name's Tenten."she explained while giving him a slight smile.

"Oh, so your that new girl who's trying out for our soccer team, right?"he asked.

"How is it everyone seems to know I'm trying out?"

"Well it's been a long time since there's been a girl on the team. You just need to keep up."

"Oh trust me I will. Anyway, it was nice meeting you Kiba, but weren't you heading off somewhere too?"she asked.

Kiba slapped himself on the forehead before saying,"Oh crap! I'm late. Nice meeting you Tenten hope to see you around!"

"Bye!"she yelled after him, as he zoomed around to who knows where.

Tenten began her walk to down the halls again and finally made it to Jaraiya-sensei's classroom. (wow, she ran into a lot of obstacles in just a few minutes didn't she?)

She walked into the classroom go her notebook from the back table and then set off to go meet up with the others.

**A/N: Sorry! I didn't know it would take me this long to come up with an for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed! The song that Neji sings that is in case you didn't know is She's a Rebel by Greenday. Read, review, and hope to hear from you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Living a Rockstar's Life**

**Disclaimer: Even though I hate to admit it, I don't own Naruto. anime tears**

Chapter 7

The weekend finally came. The girls were sleeping soundly and it seemed nothing would disturb them. Until...

"HEY ANYBODY HERE? IT'S SO QUIET HERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET UP THIS INSTANT! NO INO I MEAN NOW!"a girl about four years older than them with four dirty blonde ponytails yelled.

Sakura fell out of bed at the sound of yelling, and hit her head against the bedside table. "Temari?" she started while rubbing the back of her head,"What are you doing? It's 9:00. It's too early to get up now. Don't you remember that it's Saturday?"

"Yeah and why are you h-here?"Hinata asked politely.

"I've got something important to tell you all. Come on, let's head downstairs."

The girls, quite irritable after the rude interruption of their glorious sleep, weren't to keen to listen to whatever Temari had to say. Even if it was important. Finally settling in on either comfy white armchairs or the butterscotch sofa Temari cleared her throat and began. "So how's your first week of school been?"she asked calmly.

Everyone blinked a couple times then Tenten answered, "Fine, nothing truly interesting. We've made a few friends and nobody reconizes us so far."

"Great! Job done well so far then. Now on to the important matter. You see, I sort of forgot to mention the date for your first concert here in Konoha. Heh heh. And you see well that date just so happens to-"

"It's tonight isn't it?"Ino cut in. Everyone looked at Ino then back at Temari.

"Is that t-true Temari?"Hinata asked. She looked up at Temari who nodded her head.

"Well then," Sakura began,"Please excuse me." She stood up and walked into the kitchen. Then suddenly they all heard a scream that sounded like. 'GREAT, WE'RE SO FAR BEHIND! WE HAVE TO DO THE MAKE-UP, COSTUMES, RIDICULOUS HAIR-DO'S, AND MAKE SURE NO ONE RECOGNIZES US! OH, YEAH IT'S GOING TO BE SO.. EASY TO PULL OF NOW WON'T IT? NOW THAT WE NORMALLY ROAM AROUND KONOHA. THEY'RE BOUND TO FIGURE OUT IT'S US!' Then they saw Sakura reappar from the kitchen and calmly asked,"So should we begin preparations then?"

Everyone looking scared nodded. "B-but we still have to by that make-up. We're fresh out!"Hinata reminded them all.

"Okay then. Hinata I'll give that responsibility to you then. Once you've changed from your pajamas please go out and get more." Temari orderd.

"Hinata nodded vigorously and dashed upstairs to change. She threw of her pjs and put on a black pleated skirt that went to mid-thigh, a slightly tight, baby blue t-shirt with black letters that said: You Don't Know The Real Me!, a pair of socks. She then ran to the bathroom and did what she was supposed to before running downstairs and slipping on a pair of black converse. Finally she was up and out the door.

-Hinata's P.O.V.-

I had just come out of the store with the make-up we needed when I spotted Naruto walking my way. He saw me and waved me over. I know I must have blushed deeply, but I walked over to him, to see what it was that he wanted.

"Hey Hinata! Guess what?! I got tickets to Send Me An Angel! Do you want to go with me?"he half asked half yelled. I froze. How was I supposed to explain to Naruto that I couldn't go with him? "Hey Hinata. You okay?"he asked waving his hand in front of her face,"You look like your in a trance."

I jumped a little and glanced at him, he was staring at her, cerulean eyes curious. "I'm sorry Naruto. It's just that I've got other plans for today. I hope you're o-okay with it." I answered him, a little nervous that he'd take it as a rejection.

"Oh, well that's okay! I can just force teme to come with me then. See ya Hinata!" He waved goodbye and was gone around a corner. '_Of course he's not upset. This is Naruto for crying out loud! He's naturally hyper!' _Hinata shook her head at the thought and smiled. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Naruto and Sasuke would be at their concert! Hinata realizing this ran back to the mansion to tell the others.

-Normal P.O.V at the mansion-

"Are you sure Hinata?"Sakura asked, a bit suprised at the fact that Naruto was also a fan.

Hinata nodded. She had just explained to them all what she'd found out with her encounter with Naruto.

"Well I guess that means that we're going to have to hope for two things. One that they don't recognize us on stage. Two that they don't come backstage for autographs." Tenten explained while holding up two fingers and pulling them down as she listed her reasons.

She got a slight giggle from Sakura who was trying to imagine Sasuke as a crazed fan, pushing through the crowd to get an autograph. She told them about what she'd just invisioned, for the others were looking at her strangely for her unexplainable laugh. Once she finished the other girls laughed too. It was definitely hard to imagine Sasuke showing a liking to anything. The rest of the day the girls spent preparing for their concert that night. Ino went upstairs to her bedroom to take a nap. Hinata decided to go find her outfit for the preformance. Tenten went for a jog to go hang out at the nearby park. Sakura was left alone in the living to wonder what to do. She decided to follow both Ino and Hinata's lead and layout her outfit before taking a quick nap.


	8. Chapter 8

**Living a Rockstar's Life**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Naruto.**

Chapter 8

**Hinata P.O.V.**

I had finally found a suitable outfit for tongiht. I looked out the window at the sky. It was about 3:00 in the afternoon. '_I told Naruto that I'd meet him at Ichiraku's around 3:15 to talk about the project, so I guess I better head over there then._' I quickly checked to see who was around and found Ino and Sakura still sleeping. I couldn't find Tenten anywhere so I guessed that she was still on her jog. I left the mansion and proceeded down the road and around the corner to Ichiraku's. I had just made it outside Ichiraku's ramen shop when the timer on my watch went off, it was 3:15 now. Then I heard a loud screaming coming from around the corner. I looked up just in time to see a blur of orange and yellow heading my way, it was Naruto.

"Oh! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"he yelled. I was frozen at the sight of Naruto. As I watched on he came barreling towards me and I didn't have enough time to get out of the way when...CRASH! I found myself flat on my back. I turned my head to the side moaning slightly and noticed Naruto's face just a millimeter away. "Hey Hinata! Gomen! I didn't mean to mow you over." he sat up and looked back at her a tint of blush on his face. "Uh Hinata. Your skirt is kind of, well..." I looked at my skirt which happened to be flipped up showing...well I think you can figure it out. I blushed and smoothed my skirt out while Naruto stood up. "Here" he said offering me a hand. I blushed yet again and took it and he helped me up.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun."I sighed while giving Naruto a short and hasty bow. "By the way Naruto you know you weren't all that late. You got here seconds after my alarm went off.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said sheepishly,"Well I was excited to start working on the project with you Hinata!" ! barely had time to blush when he grabbed my wrist and led me into Ichiraku's saying, (A/N: ok well, yelled.) "Come on Hinata! Let's get to work!"

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Today's Sunday, and Sakura insisted that we meet at my house today. Two things are wrong with that. First of all writing a modern Romeo and Juliet in my house, with Itachi hanging around. Haha, no way! Second she hasn't shown up yet. I guess that's a nonverbal invitation to visit her house. I had already gathered that they were living somewhere over in one of the rich neighborhoods. Not that I was poor, but these were normally for corporate owners or for overrated pop idols. This only raises my suspicions about who they really are. '_From my dad's employee's infromation they live in this one.'_ I thought. I was looking up at a magnificant white mansion with a blue tiled roof and large mahogany double doors. I used the rot iron knocker and rapped three times loud, and hard. No answer came from inside. I tried the handle and it opened into a grand entrance hall. Off to the right there was a living room with white arm chairs and a tan sofa. Up on the mantle sat a plasma screen. On the left there was a high ceilinged dining hall. It had a short mahogany table with iron high backed chairs. In the center of the room hung a large golden chandelier. The walls were black marble and so was the tile. In the entryway there was soft white carpet. I took my shoes of at the front so that I wouldn't get the carpet dirty. Plus if they weren't here it's best for them to think that I hadn't dropped in. I walked up the stairs to the second floor. I was now in a long narrow hallway. There were five bedrooms and one bathroom, by the look of things. Four of the doors had name plates on them. At the end of the hall there was a pink name plate with black letters that read Sakura. The door was left ajar and I decided to take a quick glance to see if she was in. The whole room was as pink as her hair, the walls, her plasma screen T.V. and DVD player. I opened the door more and saw a pink mound on the bed. '_She must be asleep_' I thought. I walked into the room to make sure that she really was asleep. As I got closer the mound moved, and I caught a glance of pink hair. I was just about to leave and guessed it would be better just to leave a message on her cell when a loud beeping noise sounded off. It was her alarm clock, and as fast as lightning her arm shot out of the mound of blankets and slapped the off button. The covers were thrown off to reveal Sakura's petite form in a large t-shirt and shorts. She sat up brushing hair from her eyes and strecthed. I knew from the moment the alarm went off that it was too late to run.

She finally looked up and saw me. Her mouth hung open and her eyes stared. For a long moment there was nothing but silence. Until...

"What the heck are you doing in my room?! Get out you pervert!"she yelled while throwing a pillow at me. I knew the silence couldn't last. I ran for it. I stumbled down the stairs and got my shoes back on and turned to look back at the stairs to make sure that she wasn't running after me. I turned a little to late because said person already had me in a headlock. I easily threw her off but I kept the momentum by accident and it sent me face first towards the floor.

**Back with Naruto and Hinata Normal P.O.V.**

They had finished their plans for the project and Naruto had had his fill of ramen. Which seemed like one hundred bowls to Hinata. They'd stepped outside of Ichiraku's to see the sun setting.

"I'd better h-head off."Hinata suggested.

"Yeah me too. I've got to get ready for the concert and all."Naruto replied while glancing at the setting sun.

"Well then goodbye Naruto-kun."Hinata said as she got ready to walk back to the mansion, but she didn't notice the uneven part of the sidewalk and fell towards the concrete. She waited for the impact and for the scraping of the concrete on her arms and legs, but it never came. She opened her eyes which she had glued shut to see Naruto's eyes looking at her. Hinata blushed scarlet.

"You okay Hinata? Your face is all red. You should be more careful."he told her as he set her back on her feet.

Hinata blushed even deeper before nodding silently.

"Okay then! Well see you later, Hianta!"he said in his normally loud voice. He waved at her and disappeared down the road. Hinata smiled to herself before heading in the opposite direction.

**Now finally, back to Sasuke who I left in a little bit of a sticky situation. Let's see how it's going. Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes expecting to see the snow white carpet but instead I saw sea-foam eyes looking at me only an inch from my own. Our lips were dangerously close to touching, and I was almost certain that the confused look she had in her eyes was mirrored in my own. There was a long pause before there was a voice that called from up the stairs. I glanced up to see none other then Ino staring down at us.

"Oh! Sorry...I guess I'll just go back to my room."Ino said gaping and while turning around back towards the other end of the hall.

Ino's voice must have roused Sakura from her state of shock because she pushed me off to the side. Both of us were still quiet, blush had formed on both of our faces and it seemed that one was trying to hide it from the other. We sat there for what seemed like hours when finally Sakura stood up and smiled at me saying,"So why was it exactly you came here? And more importantly how did you know I live here?"

I glanced up at her and stood up myself and answered her questions,"Well first of all I came here to work on the project, since you never came. Second, it isn't that hard to look in a phone book." This of course was a lie but it would sound awkward to say that I had had suspicions and that I'd had my father's employees tailing her to find out exactly where she lived.

"Well I'm sorry, but I won't be able to work on the project today. How about tomorrow? Is that okay with you?"she asked while slipping on some slippers that were by the door.

I thought for a moment before agreeing,"Yeah, that sounds fine. How about here at 2:30?"

She seemed to freeze in place. It took a while for her to loosen up and say,"Yeah I guess that's okay. See you tomorrow than Sasuke." She opened the door and looked up at me almost demanding that I leave.

I walked over and was about to leave over onto the large porch when I noticed a hint of blush brushed across her cheeks. I smirked before turning back to go out and mumbled,"Hn". Then the door was closed and I had little other choice then to go home. I shrugged my shoulders and began the walk there.

**Back **_**inside **_**the house with Sakura. Normal P.O.V.**

Sakura closed the door and sighed. '_That was close. He could have found out our secret. And why was he in my room?_'she thought.

"So, mind telling me what the hell was going on down here?"

Sakura looked up to see Ino coming down the stairs, still in her pajamas, her hair still a mess, and a smirk plastered on her face.

Sakura's face grew red and she stutterd,"N-nothing h-happened. W-whatever do you m-mean." She tried her best 'I'm completely innocent' face but it didn't seem to have any effect on Ino at all. Ino continued to watch Sakura squirm uncomfortably under her gaze. Ino knew that sooner or later Sakura would snap and tell her anything that she wanted to know. A few more seconds of silent torture should've been enough had it no been for Tenten coming in the front door and therefore ruining all chances of silence. Tenten looked around and noticed a very pink faced Sakura and a rather irritated Ino.

"You couldn't have walked in in five minutes? I almost had her!"Ino whined.

"What are you talking about?"Tenten asked her looking mildly confused.

"I almost got her to explain how she ended up down here under Saskue!"

Tenten's eyes widened and looked at Sakura and sure enough she was blushing even deeper if that was possible. "Really? Is that true Sakura?" Tenten asked her curiously.

Sakura shook her head before saying,"Ino is overexaggerating. She thinks something big happened and that she missed it."

Ino looking insulted retaliated with,"What! When I came down here it looked like you two were having a make-out session!"

"What!"Tenten gaped at Sakura and then looked back at Ino.

"It's true."Ino reassured her.

"No it's not! It really isn't!"Sakura yelled overexcitedly. "It wasn't anything like that! Okay? We... had a little ... accident! that's it! accident! Yeah, we had this little accident and landed oddly and then Ino came into view at the top of the stairs."

"Ha! Finally! You spilled the info!"Ino yelled while pointing at Sakura.

Sakura clapped her hands over mouth and thought distantly about what it would have been like to have actually kissed Sasuke. '_What am I thinking? I don't like chicken ass!' _

**'Of course you do!' **

_'What? And where did you come from? I thought you were gone for good!' _

**'Nope! I'm back and better then ever. So you'd better watchout!' **

_'Great. Now I have to be careful about what I think about in my own head! _

"Sakura?"Tenten was waving her arm in front of Sakura's face.

"Huh? What is it? Nothing happened I swear!"she said in a rush.

"Oh, it's nothing like that. I was just wondering if you were okay. Your eyes glazed over for a moment there."she chuckled.

"Oh, it was nothing."she replied.

"Good. Well I have my own bit of news. On my jog I had passed by Ichiraku."Tenten began looking between Ino and Sakura to make sure that they were paying attention and continued. "Well, I saw Hinata and Naruto outside. Naruto had barreled into Hinata and they both went crashing to the pavement. Naruto's face was so close to Hinata's. But I left after that. Intresting, right?"

The others nodded in agreement. "So we can interrogate her whenshe gets back."

**Time skip to 5:45**

Hinata walked into the mansion and took off her shoes, replacing them with slippers. She walked over into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa. Suddenly all of the lights went on blinding Hinata and Ino, Tenten, and Sakura popped up from behind the sofa. This caused Hinata to squeak and roll of the couch to the snow white carpet beneath. Ino and Sakura helped onto the couch and sat next to her. She laughed a little bit before asking,"What was all of this about?"

"Tenten says that she saw you at Ichiraku's with Naruto."Ino said rather quickly.

"Yes, I went over to Ichiraku's to work on the project with him. He was afraid to be late and sent both of us flying to the side walk. I suppose the next question is did anything else happen? Yes?" She looked around and they all nodded, so she continued. "Yes, something else did occur. When we were going our seperate ways I tripped on the uneven sidewalk and Naruto caught me before I hit the pavement. You know. Now that I think about, Naruto is really fast."

The other girls laughed and told Hinata about Sakura's little incident which she found quite interesting and asked Sakura to explain what had happened in detail.

**A/N: Well, it's finally here! Chapter eight is finally up. I'd like to thank my reviewers! Thanks to you I've got this chapter complete! Please read and review! Bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sasuke Almost Gets Run Over!

**Living a Rockstar's Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

Chapter 9

It was now 6:00 P.M. All of the girls were getting ready for the concert that evening.

Hinata was getting into the outfit that she picked out earlier. It consisted of a white off the shoulder t-shirt with a black tank underneath, and boot-cut, blue jeans. As for jewelry she wore a simple silver chain and some silver bracelets. For earrings she chose plain silver studs. To Hinata it didn't matter what she wore since she was always in the back. So she focused on cool and comfortable. She was now sitting at her vanity trying to decide which wig to use for that night.

Sakura too was getting into the outfit that she had picked out earlier that day. Sakura chose to wear a red SMA t-shirt with a black crop top underneath. She pulled on some black, boot-cut jeans with a two black belts that were trimmed with studs. One she put through all of the loops and the other she put through half and let hang. Sakura also chose to put on a gold necklace with a heart covered in rinestones, and gold stud earrings. She also slipped on a few gold bracelets, and an assortment of different gold rings with different colored jewels topping each one. Next was to decide which wig she herself would use. Easy enough to see that her hair stood out in a crowd. So, it's best for it to stay out of a spotlight.

Tenten who had been out on a jog and hadn't had a chance to lay out an outfit ahead of time, was currently digging through her closet to find a suitable undercover outfit that she could use. She finally decided on a red tank top and the school's black button up t-shirt, unbuttoned to show off the tank. Then she shoved on some black bermuda shorts. Afterwards she pulled on a black sweat band with SMA on it onto her left wrist. Lastly she tied on a black choker with a red threaded design.

Ino on the other hand really didn't feel like doing much that afternoon and had slept the entire afternoon away. Now she had dressed in a white tank top with a black SMA sweater over it, partially covering her blue jean skirt that went to somewhere around mid-thigh, with white leggings. She then sat on her bed and struggled to hook a silver beaded necklace on, then she put on star studded earrings. Ino stood and exanimed herself in the mirror. Satisfied with her apperance she began going through her wigs and make-up to decide which to use once they'd actually gotten to the concert.

By 6:45 all of the girls had gotten into their outfits and their wigs. Tenten who just let her hair down for concerts came down to find a brunette with long curly hair and familiar sea-foam eyes arguing with a girl who had short red hair and a familiarly shrill voice. And then in the middle of the ruckus trying to calm both down was blonde girl with shoulder length hair and hazel eyes. "Wow Hinata I couldn't tell that that was you at first!"Tenten exclaimed.

Hinata took a short pause in trying to stop the fight between Ino and Sakura to give Tenten a small smile and to say,"You too Tenten. It still hard to realize that its you with your hair down."

Tenten smiled and nodded. Then addressing Hinata, Ino, and Sakura she said,"Come on, let's get our make-up bags and get our shoes on." They all nodded grabbing their make-up bags and slidding on their shoes. Ino slid on a pair of black and white ballet flats. Sakura put on a pair of black, converse, high tops. Hinata picked a plain black pair of converse. Tenten decided on black, sleek, track shoes. Then they all stood up exited the mansion and stepped gracefully into the waiting limo outside.

**With Saskue and Naruto**

"Hey dobe! Could you hurry up?! You beg me to go to this concert with you and now if you don't hurry up we're going to miss it!"Saskue yelled from outside Naruto's apartment.

Finally the door opened and Naruto stepped out saying,"Jeez Teme, you'd think that you're actually excited to go to the concert." Naruto smiled a goofy grin while rubbing the back of his head.Sasuke just hn'd and walked down the stairs and into the parking lot where his black porsche was waiting. "Wow, Teme! This is awesome! When did you get this?!"Naruto, who continued to talk in an abnormally loud voice, asked.

"Hn, brother's."Sasuke replied.

"And he let you borrow it!?"Naruto asked amazed as he got in.

Sasuke smirked and replied,"Of course not." Sasuke started the car and took of towards the concert.

Now Sasuke used to get along with Itachi. He was always following him around asking Itachi to play with him or show him a new trick. But as Itachi got furthur into his teenage years he became distant, unreadble. He got into trouble at school, and the more bad that he did the more Sasuke's respect for Itachi dwindled. Eventually Itachi ended his bad habits, or so he said. He instead turned his attention to Sasuke who didn't want anything to do with his brother. Itachi always tried to get Sasuke into talking more with others, but the more Itachi pushed Sasuke to speak out the more Sasuke dove into his music. It was actually because of Itachi that Demon Heart even existed. It frustrated Itachi that Sasuke cared more about his music then about a social life, therefore Sasuke started the band. Once the band began Itachi stopped hounding Sasuke and pretty much gave up on him. But now whenever Itachi heard that Sasuke was getting close to a girl he'd go crazy, asking completely insane and embarrassing questions. Ever since Sasuke borrowed a lot of Itachi's things without asking just to tick him off.

They finally arrived at the concert and found a parking space. Naruto got out and stared at the stadium. He had chosen to wear a black and orange t-shirt with Call Me An Angel printed all over it, with black baggy pants and black shoes.

Sasuke on the other hand had chosen simply to wear a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back with regular blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

Sasuke started to head off to the backstage area. "Hey Teme! Where are you going? We're not supposed to head over there unless we have special permission!"Naruto yelled after him.

"I just want to check out something I'll be in in a minute. Go find the seats, and I'll meet you in there, okay?"Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded and walked into the stadium. Sasuke turned around and headed towards the backstage area again. Just as he was crossing the road where stars normally got dropped of two headlights appeared. Sasuke's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls and scrambled to get out of the way. He watched as a long black limo pulled up right beside him and a window rolled down to reveal four girls laughing their heads off.

The one closest to the window with long, brown, curly hair and familiar sea-foam eyes looked up at him. "Hey there! Sorry about that! Hope you aren't hurt!"she paused, and a shocked look fell apon her face. She leaned over to the person next to her that also had long brown hair, but brown eyes to match.

Bye now Sasuke realized that this was the SMA or Call Me An Angel. The girl who had been apologizing to him was definetely Mizuka the lead singer. The one right next to her was Ichigo the bass guitarist, next to her he could see a girl with hazel eyes and shoulder length blonde hair, this had to be Miho. Finally at the other end of the limo he could see a red head who he knew as Anzu.

The chauffer(sp?) got out of the limo and came to open the door for the girls. He pushed Sasuke aside and let them out Mizuka got out and walked over to Sasuke. Even though Sasuke knew that he'd never admit it out loud, she looked hot. She stood in front of him now. Sasuke began to realize that she was the same height as Sakura, two inches shorter than him. He smirked. Mizuka looked back up at him and said,"Once again I'm very sorry about almost running you over. Is there anything we can do as a furthur apology?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. He was about to answer her when he saw something. Just above her left eye there was a loose strand of pink hair. "Um, before I answer that _Mizuka-san_. You've got a stray hair."he said pointing to the pink strand. Mizuka took a compact from out of her bag and stared at the strand.

"Oh, that. You see I was putting pink streaks in my hair and tried to wash it out but as you can see there are some spots that I've missed."she smiled at him after finishing her sentence. "But thanks for pointing it out."

"As for that small favor, could my dobe of a friend and I come backstage after the concert?"Sasuke asked. He noticed that Miho had a small blush.

"Sure but is it okay if you come with us backstage for a moment so we can set that up with the backstage crew?"Mizuka asked him.

He nodded,"Sure, anything for you, _Sakura-chan._" He whispered the last part out so that nobody else would hear it but Mizuka looked at him for a moment as if she'd heard him. He followed them backstage to their manager. She had four dirty blonde ponytails and teal eyes. Her name badge said that she was Temari.

"Temari-senpai,"Mizuka called out. Temari turned around. "Hey, um... could you give us two backstage pass tickets?"

"Why?" Temari asked her simply while glancing over at Sasuke.

"Well we owe it to our friend over there to give him two for him and another one of his friends."she explained. Temari smirked and whispered something in Mizuka's ear that made her face turn bright red. "Temari-senpai!"she yelled.

Temari laughed and pulled out to backstage passes and wrote a small note on them before handing them to Sasuke. "Well there you go. Now you'd better head off to your seat will be starting soon."

Sasuke gave a quick bow and a small thank you before running off towards the seats.

**With Mizuka, Anzu, Miho, and Ichigo in the dressing room.**

"So what was it that Temari-sempai said that made you blush so hard Sakura?"Ino asked slyly. She was putting on snow white eye shadow, light pink lip gloss, and a touch of pink blush.

Sakura blushed yet again before saying,"Do you really want to hear exactly what she said?" Sakura was putting on shimmering red eyeshadow, black eyeliner, pink lip gloss and a touch of pink blush.

"Yes of course I want to know!"

"Tenten, do you want to know?"she asked timidly.

"Sure, I'm intrested in why your blushing so much."Tenten replied. She was putting on black eye shadow, and red lip gloss.

"Okay then how about you Hinata?"she asked with something close to a puppy dog face on. If one person did want to hear it than she wasn't going to say.

"Y-yes, I want to know exactly what's making you so embarrassed."Hinata answered. She had put on dark blue eye shadow, and pink lip gloss.

Sakura grumbled a bit. Then just when she was about to answer a stage hand knocked on the dressing room door before opening it and saying,"Call Me An Angel, your on!"

The girls looked at Sakura. "We'll talk about this later."Ino said. They all got up grabbing their intruments as they filed in on stage. Sakura with a red guitar, and Tenten with a black guitar. The drums set up for Hinata were white like her natural eye color and Ino's keyboard was dark blue. In front of them were long violet curtains. As they finished setting up they heard an announcer saying the whole intro and then the curtains opened to recveal a vast stadium. It was a full house. There wasn't a single empty seat in the arena.

"Hey there! How's everybody doing tonight?!"Sakura said into the microphone. Her reply was loud and insane cheering. "What I can't hear you!" She smiled as everyone screamed even louder and chanted their names. "Well I'm glad you all made it hear tonight! We're going to start off with our number one hit, Teenage Superstar!" There was thunderous applause as they began to play.

**Ino/Anzu**

_Teenage Superstar_

**Sakura/Mizuka**

_Say goodbye to your boyfriend_

_She's in town for the weekend_

_She's so hot and your not_

_Girl she's here for it all_

_Take a stand and armor up now_

_She's second hand_

_You'd better kick her ass down_

_She's black night - You're day light_

_And now she's weak and around_

**Mina**

_Be aware -she's coming your way_

_Don't be scared - Don't let her stay_

**Tenten/Ichigo**

_She's a teenage superstar_

_Always got the v.i.punky cards_

_She thinks she can turn back time_

_Make you lose your mind - yeah_

**Mina**

_She's a teenage gone too far_

_Poor little superstar_

There were rainbow lights everywhere on stage Mizuka and Ichigo were dancing during rests and really rocking out on stage.

**Sakura/Mizuka**

_Say hello - what's your problem_

_Take control - you really gotta show them_

_She's all fake - a mistake_

_And now she's weak and around_

**Mina**

_Be aware - She's coming your way_

_Don't be scared - don't let her stay_

**Ino/Anzu and Hinata/Miho**

_She's a teenage superstar_

_Always got the v.i.punky cards_

_She thinks she can turn back time_

_Make you lose you mind - yeah_

_She's a teenage gone too far_

_Always in a brand new freaky car_

_She thinks she can have it all_

_Break just any wall_

**Tenten/Ichigo**

_Teenage Superstar_

_Gone too far_

_Superstar_

**Sakura/Mizuka**

_Say goodbye to your boyfriend_

**Tenten/Ichigo**

_Shock_

**Sakura/Mizuka and others in background.**

_She's a teenage superstar_

_Always got the v.i.punky cards_

_She thinks she can turn back time_

_Make you lose your mind - yeah_

_She's a teenage gone too far_

_Always in a brand new freaky car_

_She thinks she can have it all_

_Break just any wall_

_Poor little superstar_

The song ended and the crowd erupted in applause. Sakura grabbed the mic again and chuchkled,"Thank you all! Were going to take a short break and will be back very soon. Go get a drink, a hot dog, anything. All funds go to charities!" She smiled and the curtains closed. "Phew, that was good." She accepted the water one of the stage hands was offering her.

"So, what was it that Temari-senpai said that's got you all nervous?"Tenten asked her.

"Well, she suggested that the reason that I was asking for the extra backstage passes was so that I could get my boyfriend into the dressing room and make-out with him."She said this very fast and very quiet.

The others were grinning madly. "On in two!" They heard someone shout. They gave away their water and picked up their intruments again.

The curtains opened at their first note.

**Mina**

_Baby, I wanna be your girl_

_Baby, all I need is you_

**Sakura/Mizuka**

_anna ni mou soba ni ite mo_

_konna ni mou ai sarete mo_

_jikan wa mikata shite kurezu ni_

_anata no kanojo ni narenai atashi_

**Mina**

_sore de mo ii tte nan do mo omotta_

_anata wo dareka to shea shite iru keredo_

_sore ja iya da tte nan do mo naiteru "(i wanna) be your girl..."_

_uso de mo kiyasume de mo atashi dake tte itte_

**Sakura/Mizuka**

_kisu no masui kirete itaku naru_

_anata wa mou kaetchau no?_

_koko de namida wa hikyou da tte_

_ha wo kuishibatte gaman shite iru yo_

**Mina**

_sore de mo ii tte nan do mo omotta_

_anata wo dareka to shea shite iru keredo_

_sore ja iya da tte nan do mo naiteru "(I wanna) be your girl..."_

_uso de mo kiyasue de mo_

**Sakura/Mizuka**

_ne onegai_

_atashi no naka wa anata dake_

_ai shite iru no wa atashi dake tte itte_

_hoshii mono wa hitotsu dake tada anata no zenbu ga hoshii na_

_kono michi no saki ni matte iru sekai_

_nigezu ni tsuzuki wo kono me de mite mitai_

_tatoe kore ijou kizutsuku to shite mo "I'm gonna be your girl!"_

_zettai tomerarenai kono kimochi da kara ne_

_sore de mo ii tte nan do mo omotta_

_anata wo dareka to shea shite iru keredo_

_sore ja iya da tte nan do mo naiteru "(I wanna) be your girl..."_

_uso de mo kiyasume de mo atashi dake tte itte_

_Baby, baby, I wanna be your girl_

_Baby, baby, all I need is you_

The curtains closed for the final time and thunderous applause broke out once again.

**A/N: Well there it is! Chapter 9! The first song is Teenage Superstar by Kim Lian. The second Be Your Girl by Chieko Kawabe. Now how is it that I've gotten over 4,000 hits and only 33 reviews? Please I'm begging you! R&R! Plus it might be a while until my next update because I'm starting school the 9th, or this Thursday. Then right after is my birthday. So I'm going to be pretty busy. Like I said earlier please, please, please. Read, and review! Arigatou! **

**Ja!**

**Akinaxx**


	10. Chapter 10: Chaos

**Living a Rockstar's Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 10

Temari came over ready to congradulate the girls on a good preformance. (coughcoughonsuchshortnoticecoughcough) The girls on the other hand had already run to the dressing room to touch up their make up and make sure that their wigs were on correctly. Fans would be sworming the backstage area soon and they couldn't afford to slip up. "So Sakura are you excited?"Tenten asked with a smirk plastered on her face.

Sakura cocked her head to the side before asking,"Excited? About what?"

"Oh, you know, signing autographs, taking pictures with fans, seeing Sasuke. Oops! Did I say Sasuke? I meant-"

"Okay Tenten! I get what your trying to hint at."she replied smiling at her friend,"But, I still don't get why you think I like Sasuke."

The other three exchanged glances behind her back. Unfortunately for them they're in a room full of mirrors. So this didn't go unnoticed by the pink haired girl. "What?" she asked while turning around in her seat to face the other girls.

The others looked at each other but before they could speak there was a knock at the door and Temari came in. "What are you girls doing in here? You have fans who want autographs and pictures and you have two hot boys coming for a tour soon! Now I expect you to get your asses out there this instant!" she yelled before leaving and slamming the door shut.

"What she put in her coffee?"Ino asked eyes wide.

Tenten shrugged and added,"I don't know but I guess we'd better get out there before she decides to drag us out there." They all got up and went to their impending doom. Over a million people trying to get their autographs. Trying to get their pictures and trying to sneak past security gaurds and go furthur backstage.

One girl in the crowd had short purple hair, light brown eyes, a red and black SMA sweater, blue jeans, and black converse, they noticed as one of the popular girl from school. They had to supress a laugh as they saw the cheer captin Ami squeal when they waved at the crowd.

"Imagine how she'd react if she knew who we really were." Tenten smirked while signing Ami's autograph book. The other girls suppressed a giggle.

Next in line was none other than, (A/N: Can you guess? I'll give you time to thingk about it...) Inuzuka Kiba. Tenten who wasn't paying attention to next person in line took his autograph book and asked,"So who should I be making this out to?" As she looked up she recognized Kiba's face and in a surprised tone,"Kiba?!"

Kiba blinked a few times before he answered. "Yes that's me. How did you know my name?"

The other three turned their heads towards Tenten, confused as well. "W-w-well... I-I-I..I saw... your name on the cover! Yeah. I was just surprised, because my... cousin's name is Kiba." she stuttered out.

Kiba seemed to believe the explanation and took his book back after Tenten finished signing it.

Sakura nudged Tenten while whispering in her ear,"An aquintance you haven't told us about? And you're wasting your time teasing me?" Sakura smirked as Tenten's cheeks turned a light pink.

At last the security gaurds began pushing the crowd back. They gave a final wave before retreating into the dressing room, or as they've named it, Sanctuary. "That was actually a lot more entertaining than it usually is."Ino admitted to the others.

"Yeah. I think that it's because we knew some of the people from school and around town."Sakura agreed. She took off her wig and shook out her hair. "Ah, that's much better. I hate hiding my hair under this wig."she mumbled while combing her fingers through her pink strands.

Almost as if in response Hinata took out her color changing contacts and layed them off to the side. Tenten giggled a bit. "What?"Hinata asked her while tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

Tenten calmed herself before answering,"You have no idea how funny it looks to have a blonde with pale skin and white eyes." She ended her comment with a small giggle that eventually turned into a laughing fit.

Hinata smiled at her friend. "I guess I better take this off before you bust a gut, Tenten-chan."

Hinata removed the blonde wig and combed her hair which had gotten tangled from adjusting the wig so often.

"So what will we play for our encore performance?"Sakura asked idly while pulling her hair up so that she could put the wig back on when she needed to.

"How about 'I must not chase the boys?'"Ino suggested.

Everyone smiled and nodded. Then there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"they said in sync.

"Hn."was all that came from the other side of the door. "It's the guy you almost ran over earlier and his friends."a stage hand answered. There was a huge commotion in the dressing room.

"Did he say and his _friends_? I thought that it was supposed to be just Sasuke and Naruto!"Tenten stated frantically.

Everyone rushed to put on their disguises. Since Tenten was the only one who didn't need to do anything but check that her hair framed her face and that all curls were intact. She got up to answer the door. She turned around making sure everyone was under control before opening the door to come face to face with the Neji Hyuuga.

"Hey, you're Ichigo, right?"Neji asked a little uncertain. (A/N: I know, shocking right?)

"Yeah you all can come in. Plenty of room to sit."she said politely while waving them in.

As they came in the girls stood up to greet the 'new' aquaintances. "Hello." Hinata whispered a little nervous that they might recognize her. "I'm Miho."

Sakura stuck her hand out to shake hands with the guys (or in this case, just Naruto) and greeted them with,"Hey there! I'm Mizuka! It's nice to meet you. Oh, and again we're sorry about earlier."she mentioned meeting Sasuke's gaze.

"Hn"he murmured. He shrugged his shoulders.

Finally it was Ino's turn to speak. "Hi! You probably know already but my name's Anzu. It's nice to meet you all."

"You remind me of someone."Shikamaru muttered. Everyone looked at him. The girls had begun to panic. Had Ino done something to hint to Shikamaru who they really were?

"REALLY SHIKAMARU? WHO?"Naruto (of course) yelled.

"Oh, it's nothing."Shikamaru leaned his head back but no one missed the blush that had crossed his face.

"What's wrong Shikamaru? Thinking about Yamanaka?"Neji teased in a monotone.

He shook his head instead of replying to Neji's bait. The girls especially a certain red head, were gawking in their minds. '_Shikamaru likes Ino? Who knew?_'

"If you don't mind me asking Sasuke. I thought it was just going to be you and one of your friends."Sakura asked.

"Well, Naruto and I ran into them on our way here. We told them that we were headed backstage and decided to tag along."he added simply.

The girls exchanged skeptic glances before they could say how they doubted that that was possible, there was a knock at the door. A stagehand came in and announced that the encore was being set up. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru filed out out of the room. Last in line was Tenten and Neji. She turned around to say a nervous goodbye and ended up with her face buried in his shirt. He stopped and looked down at her quite confused. And Tenten took a few nervous steps back. "Gomenesai. I just wished to say my farewell. Sayonara, Neji." Tenten turned on her heel and went in the direction of the stage. Neji on the other hand was still confused and put himself in to deep thought as he walked in the opposite direction that Ichigo had gone, towards the stands.

**Tiny Time Skip**

_'Ladies and gentlemen! Put your hands togeather for Call Me An Angel's encore preformance.'_

Thunderous applause were heard around the arena once again. The violet curtains opened to reveal our stars, and then the song began.

**Sakura/Mizuka**

_Won't someone tell me, what is happenin' to me,_

_Why am I so missunderstood_

_why can't they see_

_Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel_

_That I used to be_

**Ino/Anzu**

_They say I'll understand it all in good time_

_But age ain't nothing but a number in my mind_

_Goin' crazy with this push me pull me_

**Minna**

_I wanna give in to the woman in me_

_I wanna be someone the don't want me to be_

_The moral of the story is I got no choice_

_I must not chase the boys_

**Sakura/Mizuka**

_I started writing down my deepest secrets_

_Seven days a week of truth and fantasy_

_Got the feelin' that the way my life is_

_Got to be prepared for changes_

**Ino/Anzu**

_Won't someone tell me what is happenin' to me_

_Why am I so missunderstood_

_Why can't they see?_

_Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel _

_That I used to be_

**Minna**

_I wanna give in to the woman in me_

_I wanna be someone they don't want me to be_

_The moral of the story is I got no choice_

_I must no chase the boys_

_I wanna go left but they tell me go right_

_Don't wanna be the little girl they kissin' goodnight_

_The moral of the story is I've got no choice_

_I must not chase the boys_

**Tenten/Ichigo**

_They can try to make me write a thousand lies_

_But that won't ever change the way I feel inside_

_They've got their opinions but I just don't care_

_Cause that's not what I wanna hear_

**Sakura/Mizuka**

_I, I must, I must not chase the boys_

_I, I must, I must not chase the boys_

_I must, I must, I must not...chase...the boys_

**Minna**

_I wanna give in to the woman in me_

_I wanna be someone they don't want me to be_

_The moral of the story is I got no choice_

_I must not chase the boys_

_I wanna go left but they tell me go right_

_Don't wanna be the little girl they kissin' goodnight_

_The moral of the story is I got no choice_

**Ino/Anzu**

_I must not chase..._

**Sakura/Mizuka**

_the boys._

**A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry! I realize it's been two weeks since my last update and I'm really sorry! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. The song they play here at the end is I Must Not Chase The Boys by Play. **

**Akinaxx**


	11. Chapter 11: Heaven

**Living a Rockstar's Life**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Naruto related.**

Chapter 11

Sunday, 8 a.m. mansion currently belonging to SMA or Call Me An Angel. The pink alarm clock began it's annoying noise until the occupant of the room salvaged herself from the tangle of blankets that surrounded her to get up dreary eyed with a bad case of bed head. Sakura turned off the alarm and stretched. She was supposed to have Sasuke over today. She wondered why he insisted that they worked at her home rather than the large Uchiha Manor. Either way she still had to prepare. She shrugged and sluggishly walked to the bathroom. She showered wiping away her sleepiness and energizing her body. Sakura decided to where a pink tank, blue jeans, and a pink head band to keep her hair out of her face while they worked out their scenes. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and nodded deciding herself presentable. She left voice messages on each girl's alarm clocks so they would know that Sasuke was there and not to flip out or say something that would blow their normalness.(A/N:if that's even a word!) She then preceeded to trot down the stairs and into the kitchen. She fixed herself a bowl of cereal and ate it fairly slow. She thought about the project and what would be the best way to go about the project. It was obvious that Sasuke wasn't going to go for the romantic role. Sakura figured she'd chosen the right part for her stoical partner. As for modern day Romeo and Juliet, it had seemed simple but thinking about who she had to work with she figured she'd probably be doing most of the work. Even if the Uchiha was a genius she doubted that he'd just pop up and get straight to work. Sasuke would most likely spend most of the work time sitting on their sofa twirling a pencil.

Just as Sakura was washing up her cereal bowl and spoon, and putting them in the washer, there was a loud knock from the front doors. 'It's Sasuke.'she thought glumly. 'Who else would try and tick me off this early in the morning?' She crossed the entryway to the front door. There was another loud knock before she finally opened it to reveal the Uchiha prodigy. "Ohayou Sasuke-kun."I greeted none to thrilled.

"Hn"he mumbled before coming in through the threshold.

'_Not a 'hello Sakura' or even a 'we should get started?'' 'Stupid stoic Uchiha!' _Suddenly a hand came into view. "Huh?" she looked up to see Sasuke giving her a quizzical look. She blushed a little out of embarassment.

"You were spacing."he stated simply."So where are we going to work?"

Sakura snapped out of her trance and stuttered,"O-oh! I-in the living r-room. W-wow, I-I sound like Hinata."

Sasuke smirked as he followed the baffled Sakura into the living room. "So, modern day Romeo and Juliet."Sasuke mumbled seeming to ponder the topic.

"Well there certainly aren't any royalty or super high class people."Sakura stated, grateful that her voice had returned to normal. "So we'll have to change that into some celebrity or CEO." She took out and began to draw up a prewrite.

**Tenten P.O.V.**

My cell phone which served as my alarm clock began to go off. Without coming out from under the covers I felt along on my bedside table until my fingers wrapped around the form of my cell phone. I brought it under and turned it off. After the noise stopped and the usual screen came up I saw that I had a voicemail. I laid back down on my pillow and put the phone to my ear to hear my voicemail. As I found out, it was from Sakura. Apparantly both her and Sasuke were to be working on their English project in the living room. I guessed that it'd be best to refrain from going downstairs. I left, in addition to Sakura's voicemail one telling Ino and Hinata to go up the stairs to the band room. I finally rolled out of bed and began to get dressed I pulled my hair up into two buns, pulled on a black pair of jeans and a hunter green t- shirt. I then proceeded up to the band room to hook everything up and try to reset the volume on the amplifiers.

I finally got to the third story and walked into the band room. It was a large high ceiling room with wood floors, white marble arches up on the cieling giving the room a very gothic appearance. The wall that seperated them from the garden view was a giant window letting in plenty of natural light. In front of the window there was a small stage only 4 inches high but just high enough for their liking. On top of the stage was Hinata's dark purple , almost black, drumset and more percussian equipment that they all used to help come up with rythmes for their songs. Off on either side of the stage was one amplifier. Back in one of the corners there was a little set for them with magenta couches, a white fuzzy rug, and a glass coffee table. On the opposite side of this little set up was a mini kitchen. They had a mini fridge filled with water bottles and small little treats, so they could rest, get a drink of water, and so on, without going down stairs. There was also a small wooden table with a fondue fountain, and bowls placed out for various fruits, nuts, and whatever they felt like experimenting with that day. It wasn't a very fancy room but it was simple, and it was all that they required.

I went over to the amplifiers and adjusted the sound and began plugging in both the mic., Ino's keyboard, and my guitar. Unlike Sakura I played both regular and bass guitar, drums, and both lead and back up singing. Just as I finished setting up Hinata and Ino walked into the room.

"So, Sasuke and Sakura are downstairs working on their project together?"Ino asked innocently.

"Yes"I answered slowly while trying to read her thoughts. "Why?"

"Oh no reason!"she sideglanced at me before saying,"Honest!"

I gave her a skeptic look before revealing my idea,"You see normally sings lead but since she's down in the living room I was hoping that you could back me up while I play both lead guitar and lead sing for once." I gave them the puppy dog pout and they immediately agreed. Hinata got behind her drum set, Ino went to her keyboard, and I put the guitar strap over my head and stepped up to the mic.

"So which song do you want sing, Tenten-chan?"Hinata asked.

"Hm, how about Heaven?"I suggested.

They both nodded and I began to sing:

_Baby you're all that I want._

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe _

_We're in heaven._

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years,_

_There was only you and me,_

_We were young wild and free._

_Now nothing can take you away from me._

_We've been down that road before,_

_But that's over now._

_You keep me coming back for more._

Unbeknownst to me, Ino had purposely started the recorder the moment the song started.

_Baby you're all that I want._

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven._

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart._

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven._

_We're in heaven._

Down in the living room Sasuke's ears perked at some faint music that he could hear coming from upstairs. He stood up abruptly startling Sakura who had been concentrating on her part of the project. "What's wrong Sasuke?" She asked.

"I hear something."

Sakura strained her ears and finally heard it. But before she could stop him, Sasuke had begun to jog up the stairs. Sakura followed quickly after while trying to think of an excuse.

_Now, nothing could change what you mean to me._

_There's a lot that I could say_

_But just hold me now,_

_(hold me now)_

_Cause our love will light the way._

_Baby you're all that I want._

_when you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe _

_We're in heaven._

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart._

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven._

_(heaven)_

Sasuke had now reached the top of the stairs and was opening the door slowly and quietly.

Sakura knew that she had to something or else he'd see what was inside. Then an idea came to her. She tackled Sasuke slamming him against the wall just before he saw in.

_Now our dreams are coming true._

_Through the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standing there by you._

_(We're in heaven.)_

"Sakura wha-" She crashed her lips against against his. A shocked expression on both their faces, but Sasuke was the first to recover and pulled Sakura closer.

_And love is all that I need _

_And I found it there in your heart._

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven._

_(ah, oh, ooh, ah, oh, ooh)_

_(We're in heaven)_

Soon the door opened to reveal Sakura in Sasuke's arms, both looking breathless. Sakura blushing intensely and Sasuke puzzled as he looked around the large and spacious room. Many thoughts ran through all of their heads except for a certain blonde, blue-eyed pig who had sneaked out the door.

**A/N: I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean for it to be this long since I updated, but I've had major writers block and plus I'm in advanced english 9 and we have to write essays every week so it's been pretty hard to update. I know need your help, should Sasuke figure out their secret now or should they carry out their little cherade? Please review or message me with your answer. Oh! And I also need help on some ideas for some NejiXTen moments. I already have some planned but that's not till later chapters. The song here was Heaven by DJ Sammy. I really hope you liked it! Plz rate and review! Arigatou! Ja ne! Sayonara!**

**-Akinaxx**


	12. Mix CD and Ino's Plot

**Living a Rockstar's Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way.**

Chapter 12

The room was silent. No one spoke, no one moved. Complete stationary silence. Sasuke was of course the first to recover. Taking himself away from Sakura, he walked out into the center of the room looking around.

Meanwhile the girls silently panicked. What was going to happen now? Sasuke had figured out that they were Call Me An Angel! The most popular boy in school had figured out who they were! This would no doubt spread across the campus like wildfire. As the two girls on stage fidgeted, and watched the scene with worry etched on their faces, Sakura was thinking quickly. Sasuke couldn't possibly have figured it out yet. Call Me An Angel was no where on the walls. There was still a chance to get out of this situation.

Sakura began rattling her brain for ideas. She thought of one, not a very good one but it should be enough to get them out of the current danger. She began to giggle slightly and went up to Sasuke saying, "Isn't it cute? We had all of this extra room up here so we decided to turn it into a music room. It's obvious that Tenten didn't want to disturb us while we were working on our project downstairs, so she took the others up here to fool around." She laughed nervously and while tossing a glance at them, and noticing that Ino had disappeared to someplace.

"Uh, that's right! We were just messing around to kill some time." Tenten squeaked in a rush. She laughed and rubbed the back of her head as if embarrassed to be found singing.

Hinata simply nodded with her head facing the floor, twiddling her fingers.

Sasuke's face still held the features of disbelief, which he had every right to considering that this was all a lie. "Really fancy room for just goofing off." He paused while spinning slowly as if to maximize the effect. "A three story mansion inhabited by four teenage girls that never go to Call Me An Angel concerts, and always seem to have plans the day of their concerts."

The three remaining girls exchanged worried expressions. "We had plenty of extra money from our parents when we decided to travel abroad." Tenten faked an explanation.

Sakura looked down at her watch and gasped. "It's already 5:47! Sasuke, I'm sorry if it seems like were pushing you out but we need to clean up the project downstairs and it's almost dinnertime." Sakura said while pushing towards the door to the practice room.

"No, it's fine. I have band practice with the guys tonight anyway. We're working on a song for the talent show next month. We've got the lyrics and music down, but practice makes perfect. And seeing as there's going to be a talent agent in the audience perfect is what we'll need to be." Sasuke replied. He walked down the stairs with Sakura at his heels in silence. They packed up the project while barely saying a word to one another and like a good host Sakura walked Sasuke to the front door.

"Ja ne, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said while give short bow.

"Such formality Sakura-_chan_." He whispered as he stepped up close enough to whisper in her ear. Sakura had a quick intake of breath, thanks to the sensation of Sasuke's breath on her neck. She looked down in hopes that he wouldn't notice her blush. Too late. "Should I be honored by that blush?" He scooped her chin up so that she was looking straight into his onyx eyes. She could feel her face grow even warmer at how close they were. Upstairs she hadn't really given a thought to what she was doing, but now with her mind so aware of every little detail, she couldn't help but feel giddy of the current situation. Without any hesitation Sasuke brought his lips to hers in a gentle but passionate kiss. But before she could react Sasuke had released her and was heading out over the threshold. Before he had completely stepped out he turned around to face her with his signature smirk plastered on his face. "Oh and Sakura, before you get too relieved, I haven't given up on discovering your secret just yet. It will be proven and I will be the one who exposes it. Don't get attached." Then he left. Left Sakura standing in the entryway baffled, and concerned.

**With Ino Who Disappeared Earlier –**

After Ino had snuck away from the danger zone with the recording she'd secretly taken from Tenten. She took a couple twists and turns and ended up in the recording studio that they used once they had the music down. She put the mix CD into the system, and added the song's that Sakura, and Hinata had sung when they thought no one was around. Then lastly she added her own single that she'd recorded the night before. After getting all of the songs onto the CD she placed it in a case, and wrote each song in the order they were on the CD and who was singing. This is what it read:

Recording Original

Heaven by Tenten

I Need A Hero (remix) by Sakura

Big Girls Don't Cry by Hinata

Ain't No Other Man by Ino

She stuck her head out the door of the recording studio made sure no one was around and snuck down the stairs. She walked into the living room where she found Sakura and Sasuke's notes, drafts, and play ideas lying on the coffee table with their bags on the couch. Hurrying Ino crept over to the navy backpack that Ino knew to be Sasuke's and slipped the CD into the front pocket. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. So Ino swiftly and silently took the back way out of the living room and went to go prepare a sandwich for herself both as a cover up and because Ino could hear her stomach's insistant rumblings and thought it best not to blow her cover.

**With Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru.**

Sasuke had arrived at practice 15 minutes late to his band member's shock. Never had Sasuke missed a practice and never had Sasuke ever been even a minute late. Without a word to the others he began to search through his backpack for the music that they had been working on, but instead he found a mix CD that wasn't his. He took it out of his backpack to examine it. Holding out in the light he could see the songs and artists, except he didn't expect the artists to be the ones he saw. Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura all had songs on the CD that they had sung solo. Curious Sasuke, continuing to ignore the other people in the room walked over to the stereo and placed the CD inside.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked feeling brave enough confront the silent Uchiha. Looking over Sasuke's shoulder he saw the case and the names of the singers. "What?! I didn't know that Hinata-chan had sung a solo! Where did you get this?"

Sasuke, choosing to ignore Naruto pressed play and recognized the same melody he'd heard less than an hour prior. It was Tenten's sweet and soft melody drifting though the speakers.

"Who is this? I don't think I've ever heard her voice before." Yes, it was the great Hyuuga Neji. Completely oblivious to the owner of the sultry voice that continued to resound throughout the room.

Sasuke regarded his question by tossing the case at Neji. Neji glanced at the name written and felt a light tint of blush grace his cheeks. Since Sasuke had already heard Tenten sing he skipped to song two. Sakura's piece. The techno remix was a big change from Tenten's slow melody from earlier.

Sakura:

_Where have all the good men gone?_

_And where all the gods?_

_Where's the street wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight?_

_Upon a fiery stead,_

_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need._

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of night_

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach there's someone reaching out for me_

_Racing with the thunder_

_Rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet._

_I need a hero _

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning splits the sea

I would swear that there was someone somewhere

Watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain

And the storm and the flood

I can feel is approach

Like a fire in my blood

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

"Wow! Sakura-chan is great! I couldn't believe that was her!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, she is extremely talented." Neji mumbled from his postion of leaning on the wall staring into space.

"Hey Sasuke, switch it to the next one! I want to hear Hinata-chan's singing!"Naruto whined while shaking Sasuke's shoulders slightly. (in other words a lot.)

Sasuke gave Naruto a quick glare before pressing the button and listening to the third track on the disk.

Hinata:

The smell of your skin lingers

On me now

Probably on your flight back to your hometown

I need some shelter of my own protection, baby

Be with myself and center

Clarity

Peace

Serenity

I hope you know

I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It's personal

Myself and I

We got some straightening out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses that blanket

But I've gotta get a move on with my life

Its time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

The path that I'm walking I must go alone

I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown

Gull grown

Fairytales don't always have a happy ending do they?

And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

I hope you know

I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It's personal myself and I

We've got some straightening out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses that blanket

But I gotta get a move on with my life

Its time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Like a little schoolmate in the schoolyard

We'll play jacks and uno cards

I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine

Valentine

Yes you can hold my hand if you want to

Cause I wanna hold yours too

We'll be playmates and lovers and share our

Secret worlds

But its time for me to go home

Its getting late

Dark outside

I need to be with myself in center

Clarity

Peace

Serenity

Ya

I hope you know

I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It's personal myself and I

We've got some straightening out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses that blanket

But I gotta move on with my life

Its time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

The room was completely silent. Amazed at the strong string of emotions that had filtered through the lyrics. Naruto being unable to contain his mouth shut, and couldn't stand the impending silence any longer shouted first, "Wow! That was awesome! Hinata-chan rocks! HAHA! Believe it!"

Neji wondered about what else his 'innocent' cousin could be hiding, besides her strong emotions, and beautiful voice that she kept hidden.

"Hey Shikamaru you should like this one! It's Ino singing." Naruto shot over his shoulder.

Although Shikamaru tried to seem disinterested in the hyperactive blondes words, he couldn't help but listen attentively to the music that began to blare through the speakers.

Ino:

Just do your thing honey

I could feel it from the start

Couldn't stand to be apart

Something bout you caught my eye

Something moved me deep inside

I don't know what you did boy

But you had it

And I've been hooked up ever since

I told my mother

My brother

My sister

And my friends

I told the others

My lovers

Both past and present tense

Alright

That evertime I see you everything starts making sense

Just do your thing honey

Ain't no other man can't stand up next to you

Ain't no other man on the planet

Does what you do

You're the kind of guy

A girl finds in a blue moon

You got soul

You got class

You got style with your bad-ass

Oh yeah

Ain't no other man its true

Alright

Ain't no other man but you

Never thought I'd be alright

No no no

Since you came into my life

Yeah yeah yeah

What was cloudy

Now its clear

Yeah yeah

You're the light that I needed

You got want I want boy

And I want it

So keep on giving it up

Tell you mother

Your brother

Your sister

And your friends

And the others

Your lovers

Better not be present tense

Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine

And no one else's

Oh whoa

Whoaaaaa

Ain't no other man

Can stand up next to you

Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do

You're the kind of guy a girl finds in a blue moon

Your got soul

You got class

You got style with your bad-ass

Yeah yeah yeah

Ain't no other man it's true

Ain't no other man but you

Break it down now

Ain't no other

Ain't

Ain't no other other

Ain't no other

Ain't ain't no other lover

Whooaaa

Ain't no other I

I

I need no other

Ain't no other man but

You

Oh

You are there when I'm a mess

Talk me down from every ledge

Give me strength

Boy you're the best

You're the only one who's ever passed every test

Ain't no other man can stand up next to you

Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do

You're the kina guy

An girl finds in a blue moon

You got soul, you got class

You got style with your bad-ass

Oh yeah

Ain't no other man its true

Ain't no other man but you

And now I'm telling you

There ain't no other man but you

Whoaaaaa

What you do

Oh

Baby baby baby

Oh

Oh

Yeah

Don't you know?

Ohh

Ain't no other man but you

Yet again, a blanket of silence covered the four teenage boys. "I can't believe it. There all so talented." Shikamaru mused.

"This will just push us to do our best at the talent show. How about we prepare two songs? One can be our encore for when we win." Sasuke muttered.

"You're awfully confident." Neji smirked.

"Well you know, I always have a trick or two up my sleeve."

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long! I had writer's block, and so many essays I had to write for school, plus I was debating on what idea to go with for this chapter. But it's out now and I'm ready for some reviews! So please and with all honesty, send me some reviews and tell me what you thought of this chapter! And if you have something that you want to see happen, tell me! I want to hear, I want to make the story more enjoyable for you.**

**Ja ne!**

**Akinaxx**


	13. New Inspiration, Denial

**Living a ****Rockstar's**** Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto****, only this ****fanfiction**

Chapter 13

The four boys began to set up for practice. The voices of the four girls were still ringing in their ears. They were all deep in thought. The talent show would be on them before they knew it, and now that they planned on adding a second song they had to work quickly or they wouldn't be prepared on time.

"Hey, Sasuke. Do you think that we should at least practice our first song before moving on to the second?" Naruto asked him quietly. (That's a first!)

"No, we still have to come up with lyrics, create the rhythm, and of course put it all through the recording process. We can't waste any time." Sasuke responded.

The other three boys glanced at each other, shrugged, and then went back to setting up so that they could begin to work on the new rhythm they would be using for their encore. Naruto began with a steady beat on the drums. Than, Neji came in on bass guitar, with a strong but steady rhythm. For a while Shikamaru and Sasuke just listened to the beat than Shikamaru began to play a complex mix of notes on the keyboard. Sasuke listened for a few moments than hit the switch on their recording machine, and came in with the lead guitar. They played until Sasuke's part had finished. Sasuke stopped the recorder and turned around to face the others. "So? What do you think? If we got the rhythm that fast finding the right lyrics will be a synch won't it?!" The more Sasuke spoke, the more enthusiasm the others could hear in his voice. Sasuke was actually excited to have two songs memorized for the talent show. "Anyway, you guys can go home if you want. It's probably past the normal practice time." The guys put away their instruments and walked out of the garage and into the kitchen, leaving Sasuke alone in the garage.

"Wasn't Sasuke acting strange today?"Naruto asked the other two.

"He was a little spacey when he came in today. I mean he was actually late." Shikamaru continued, "I wonder what happened."

"He was supposed to have worked on the English project with Sakura today. Do you think something happened?" Naruto asked thoughtfully. (Yeah….. trust me I know what you're thinking…)

Shikamaru and Neji exchanged a glance. 'Dobe' they mumbled under their breath. Naruto didn't seem to hear them and continued to the front door, arms behind his head. As they filed out they hadn't noticed a pair of attentive, crimson eyes watching from the top of the stairs. Itachi smirked as he heard the front door close. '_So, something had happened between my foolish little brother, and the pink haired beauty?' _He quietly snuck down the stairs and headed for the door that lead into the garage. He turned the handle slowly, but when he'd opened the door music flooded out into the quiet kitchen. Itachi chanced a peek inside and saw Sasuke sitting on one of the bean bag chairs they always set up for practice. He must have had the recorder playing back what they had come up with that day because all that was in Sasuke's hands was a pencil and a notebook.

**-****Sasuke's**** P.O.V.-**

Even though practice had ended for the day, I couldn't get my mind off of how talented the girls were. This, of course, only furthered my suspicions about them being SMA. So, I decided to work on the lyrics to the song. As I listened to the new song I found myself humming along, and before long, I'd started to get some of the lyrics down.

_You're__ sick, of feeling down,_

_You're__ not the only one,_

_Trust me;__ I've got a plan,_

_When the lights go out you'll understand…_

It wasn't much, but it was a good start to a song that needed to be finished in less than a month. They'd still have to tweak the music, write the rest of the lyrics, actually record the song, and then put it onto the computer to find the best special effects to put with it. Yeah, a long, long process awaited them.

**-Time skip-**

A week later it was time to present the Romeo and Juliet projects. Sasuke and Sakura had managed to finish theirs three days prior, while Naruto and Hinata had stayed up half the night preparing for today. Jaraiya-sensei walked to the front of the class looked around at the students then exclaimed, "So, who had fun at the SMA concert?!"

Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke literally fell out of their seats, while more than half the class jumped up and began to chatter about what they all thought of the concert. Naruto, at the mention of SMA, had boasted rather loudly that he'd met the band members backstage. Everyone immediately gathered around Naruto. Each examining his face, as if he was a mass murderer on trial.

"You're lying." One of the girls finally stated. She had short purple hair that went down to her chin, and large hazel eyes. Currently glaring at Naruto. "There's no way you're important enough to get backstage passes. Let alone meet Ichigo, Miho, Anzu, and Mizuka." All of the students now turned to Naruto expecting some sort of retaliation.

Before Naruto could even open his mouth Sasuke had his hand over Naruto's mouth and explained, "You're right. I guess there's no way we'd actually meet them. And of course we aren't important enough. I mean they did try to run me over with their limo."

All of Sasuke's fangirls went crazy at hearing this. "SMA tried to run over Sasu-kun?" "Well that would give them a reason to talk to him, maybe they saw him as the drove up and wanted a chance to hit on him."

Sakura who had been standing out of the way with Hinata heard this remark. _What? As if we'd purposely try to run over __Sasuke__! Why would someone want to flirt with him?!_

**Maybe you.**

_Oh,__ and here's the icing on the cake. You're back! Have a nice vacation? _

**Yes actually. And stop dodging the subject. You like ****Sasuke****-kun!**

_What! What makes you think that I like __Sasuke_

**The**** way you acted after he kissed you last week.**

_That was out of shock! It was my first kiss! How was I supposed to act?!_

**Hm.**

_Hm__ What does that mean?_

**…**

_…_

**Sa-****su****-****ke****-kun!**

_What?_

Sakura shook herself out of her trance and tried to catch up on what had happened. Apparantly the riot had settled down and everyone was heading back to their seats. Sakura followed suit and settled herself back at her desk.

**A/N: Well, here it is. Chapter 13! Sorry for the delay. This was a hard chapter to right because it was mostly ****a filler**** for the oncoming chapters. As for the late update, I have no excuse. My internet was turned off for a week, but that wouldn't have prevented me from typing this chapter. The truth is that I was simply having some trouble getting a long enough chapter for you, the viewers, ****enjoyment****. So I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any ideas please tell them! I would really like to hear your view on this story. Well then.**

**Ja**** ne!**

**-Akinaxx**


	14. Surprises, and the Arts Festival

**Living a Rockstar's Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any of the songs that I have used so far in this fanfiction.**

Chapter 14

"Okay! Have I got everyone's Romeo and Juliet projects!" Jaraiya yelled, for no plausible reason. He gave a sweeping glance over the class one more time before setting the paper's down on his desk behind him. "Good, and now I have something to tell you all." The class continued on with their lethargic attention that they usually gave their sensei. Some chose to stare out the windows, while others were 'secretly' passing notes to one another, and if the said student wasn't doing any of the above they were pretending to listen while in reality they were all but asleep. "I hope none of you were looking forward to presenting your projects, because no one will be giving their presentations." This caught the class' attention. Most were coming out of their stupor to gawk at their sensei. 

One attentive and timid soul chose to raise her hand. "Sensei, what do you mean? Why won't we be presenting our projects today?" Hinata Hyuuga asked.

Jaraiya smiled mischievously before explaining, "Well, I didn't tell you all this at first because I had a feeling that you'd all refuse. As you all know by now from your homeroom teachers, the school's arts festival is coming up. I'm sure that you've already decided with your class on what your class is going to do. This brings me to what the drama department has planned out. They are going to stage the tragic play of Romeo and Juliet. I don't know if you all see where I'm going with this."

Sasuke could see where Jaraiya was headed. In other words, Jaraiya was going to, in some way; choose one of the rewritten Romeo and Juliet pieces that the classes had all slaved over. In addition whomever's is chosen is guaranteed humiliation among all besides those performing the play.

"Plus, there's a slight twist here. You all assumed that when I split you up into girl/boy teams of two that it was because of the presentation, in which the girl would play Juliet, and the boy, Romeo. This is partially correct. I rigged it this way for another reason. When the project that will be performed is chosen, those who wrote the play will play the lead roles of Romeo and Juliet. In addition, all of my English students whose piece was not chosen will work on the backdrops, and props."

The classroom was silent as Jaraiya smirked, looking around at them all. "Wishing you worked harder or less on your projects?" he asked them all teasingly. Jaraiya took a quick glance at the clock behind him. "Well it seems like the bell to end class will be ringing shortly so I'll give out the last few announcements quickly. If anyone wants to be our spotlight singer or announcer see 

Kurenai in the auditorium an hour after school this afternoon. If anyone is in a band that wishes to debut at the festival, contact Asuma sensei about adding you into the entertainment program." As soon as Jaraiya had finished speaking the bell rang and all of the students filed out.

**-Time Skip to directly afterschool-**

"So, Sasuke, are you thinking playing at the festival?" Neji asked in his normal stoic drone. 

Sasuke shut his locker door before answering with, "It couldn't hurt. It would be good practice for the talent show." He leaned up against his locker as he spoke, thinking intently while watching a blur of pink disappear in the crowd of students heading out to the front courtyard.

The four girls of SMA waltzed outside into the wonderful sunshine that didn't seem to seep through the tinted windows of the classroom. They flung their bags down under one of the many trees in the courtyard. They all sprawled out on the grass, staring up at the passing clouds. 

"What do you think?"Tenten asked them all vaguely while shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand.

"What do we think of what?"Ino countered slightly irritated. School had seemed to drag on and on that day, and answering vague questions was on the bottom of her to-do list. 

"About the options of working on the arts festival." Tenten replied blatantly. 

Sakura rolled over on her stomach to get a better look at her friends as she spoke. "I'm thinking of trying out for the spotlight singer. I asked Kurenai-sensei about it and she said it's basically just a lot of background music."

Hinata turned herself over too, and propped herself up on her elbows. "I think you should try for it, Sakura."

"You are out lead singer. It's not like you don't have a chance of nailing it. Why not?" Ino put in.

"Arigatou Ino-pig, Hinata-chan."Sakura added smiling. "Then, I guess I'll make my way to the auditorium now, auditions will start soon."

Tenten sat up. "I'll come with you. I was thinking of working over the loud speaker."

"Okay then, let's go Tenten." Sakura smiled as she extended her hand to help Tenten up off the grass. The two gathered their backpacks from under the tree and sauntered over to the auditorium. 

**Tenten's P.O.V.**

I walked into the auditorium behind Sakura. From the corner of my eye I'd thought that I'd seen someone, but when I turned my head there was no one there. I shrugged it off, at first. I looked a bit closer as Sakura walked out of the hallway and into the cavernous auditorium. There were black curtains that decorated the hallway but at the bottom of the curtains nearest the entry, there were a pair of black shoes. I lifted the curtain gingerly to see who was hiding behind there and to ask them why they bothered when their feet were completely visible. But as I was about to cast light on the person's face, an arm shot out and pulled me behind the curtains with them. I was about ready to scream, and I would have were it not for the person's hand covering my mouth. I tried to free myself from the strong grasp. It was now obvious the this person was a guy, but why was he hiding? 

Then a melodical, velvet voice whispered in my ear, "Stop squirming, you'll get us both caught." It was Neji! I realized. I tapped his hand as a sign to release me and soon his hand slipped away from over my mouth. 

"Why are you hiding, Neji?" I asked him in a whisper. Behind the curtain it was near impossible to see anything but Neji's outline.

"Naruto dragged me down here. He said something about being the school's spotlight star." He answered me. His answer confused me. There wasn't a position called 'the school's spotlight star' and he couldn't possibly want to do the background singing. Not only that, but it didn't explain why Neji was hiding behind a curtain. 

"Neji, that doesn't make any sense. Why did you decide that you need to hide?" I asked him again.

"I really didn't want to have anything to do with the arts festival to begin with. In addition, you didn't see how Naruto dragged me in here." I couldn't believe my ears. It sounded like the proud Neji Hyuuga was embarrassed. I couldn't prevent the giggle that escaped my lips. "It's not funny!" he yelled, then quickly dropped the level of his voice to a mere whisper. "I feel completely humiliated, and as soon as I find Naruto he'll find himself in a great deal of pain." The threat in Neji's voice was plain. He really intended to kill Naruto.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I finally took a seat in the front row and looked around to find that Tenten was no longer following me. I was sure that she'd entered the auditorium with me. What could have happened to her? I got up from my seat and started retracing my steps. I walked back up the slanted aisle that led upto the entryway. I stopped in the hallway and looked around. I heard small muffled noise and looked around. Suddenly two girl's in a different grade walked in. They were giggling madly, and acting silly. They attempted to go through the entryway into the auditorium, but one of the girls gracelessly feel off to the side sliding into the curtained wall.

**Tenten's P.O.V.**

Neji, still had me trapped behind the curtain. He was facing me, his back to the small opening between the brick wall and the end of the black curtain. He was convinced that if I left everyone would notice that he was hidden there and then, he quickly placed his hand over my mouth once again. I couldn't understand how he could see me in the darkness cast by the curtain's shadow. 

"Shh, someone's coming." He whispered in my ear again. I poked his hand again as a sign to let me go. He did so, and both of us listened to the footsteps pause in the hallway. Then, we heard the door open. At first we'd thought that whoever it was had left, and were about to continue or verbal battle, when we heard two high pitched giggles enter the hallway. They seemed to be younger students that were acting giddy for no explicit reason. Once again we remained quiet hoping they would pass quickly. Suddenly Neji came flying toward me. Quickly he wrapped his arms around my waste as we both headed for the concrete floor. I clutched to his shirt, as nothing else stable was within my grasp.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

As soon as the idiotic girls were past the entryway, I heard a loud thud. I looked down, and at the foot of the curtains lay Tenten, face beat red under a strangely satisfied looking Neji. They were both looking at each other but as if sensing my presence, they both glanced up at me. I didn't know what do, so I just gave them both a shy wave. Neji jumped up immediately and I bent down to give Tenten a hand up. Both of them were considerably flushed, and my mind wandered to what they could have been doing.

**Tenten's P.O.V.**

Lying flat on my back staring up at the over confident Neji Hyuuga reminded me of a day not too long ago. 

_It was the day of our first concert in Konoha. I had gone off to take a jog, to pass the time, and to calm my nerves. I was a bit lost in thought and was just letting my instincts guide me down the sidewalk. Then, just as I turned a corner, there was somebody there. I was facing the sun, and couldn't see the person's face hidden in it's shadow. I ended up running right into them. They tried to catch me as I fell, but I brought them down with me by accident. After hitting my head on the concrete and possibly earning myself a concussion, I opened my eyes to see curtains of brown hair cascading around my face. I blinked a few times to see that it was Neji. He was looking at me with embarrassment and a small hint of concern. He had asked me if I was alright, knowing that I had hit my head pretty hard. Before answering his question I asked him, as polite and articulate as I could manage, to get off me. He smirked slightly and pushed himself up before offering his hand out to help me up. Face probably beet red, I accepted the hand, shyly. _

Yes, this incident definitely reminded me of what had happened only a week before. Sakura gave me a hand up, and I took it graciously. Despite Neji's insistence of not being seen, Sakura managed to coax him into coming with us.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I managed to get Neji to sit with us as the auditions began. Kurenai sensei was up on stage. She talked about the details of the jobs, that we were auditioning for. Then, she asked for the first volunteer that wanted to try out for the spotlight singer. I of course was the first to raise my hand. She called on me to come up on stage and to start when I was ready. As I got up from my seat to take my place on stage, Tenten gave me an encouraging smile. I smiled back at her and mad my way to center stage. 

"Anytime you're ready, Sakura" Kurenai sensei had called out to me. I took a deep breath, and began.

_Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember_

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  


_No remorse cause I still remember_

The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give the reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

The song I had chosen was Angels, by Within Temptation. It was a song that had been flooding my mind for many days now, and I couldn't seem to shake it. I had hit the notes the way I had hoped. Everyone in the auditorium clapped, I'm sure Tenten clapped the loudest. Kurenai-sensei decided right then that I would get the part. Later the announcer was turned into a two person broadcast. Hesitantly Tenten, and Neji went up as a team, and were chosen as well.

**A/N: Konbawa Mina-san! Gomenesai! I know it's been a long time since I updated. But, you see, my uncle moved in, and he took the room where my computer was, and now sadly I don't have any of my old files. The computer blew up after he plugged his in. So, I was left with no computer that I could use. Finally, my mom, and my grandma went out and bought a computer for the living room. This allowed me to get on the internet, but there wasn't a Microsoft Word installed, so I had to find the one I'd used on the old computer for the new one! Then, I was hit with all these novels, and essays, so I got stuck doing my homework, and all of my free time went to something relaxing. Well, however long it took, **

**here is chapter fourteen! The song and artist for the song used is in the story, and I hope you will all forgive me for not updating in so long. I'll try to get my next chapter up soon!**

**Ja ne!**

**-Akinaxx**


	15. And the Winner Is!

**Living a Rock star's Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto in any way, shape or form.**

Chapter 15

3:30 PM – Auditorium, Band Auditions

Three judges waited in the middle of the front row of seats. They were members of the student council and one of them was part of the modern music club. They all had clipboards out ready for the fourth and last band to finish set up so that they could make their decision.

"This is gonna be great!" Naruto yelled. The four were behind the curtains as the small crew that volunteered from student council set up their instruments, and set the mics up.

"Be quiet you moron." Shikamaru muttered. The blonde had been bouncing off the walls since he found out that one band would be performing a concert offered out for anyone to watch. Naruto was sure that they would gather a huge audience. He hadn't shut up since the announcement and was getting on everyone's nerves.

"But Shikamaru don't you realize that this could be our chance to be scouted?!" Naruto yelled ready to burst from overexcitement. Shikamaru shook his head, it honestly wasn't worth pointing out to Naruto that there was little chance that a talent scout would come to a high school festival.

"The stage is set!" someone announced as they cleared the stage.

"Guess it's time to go." Neji said, he was the first to walk out. Without glancing at anything including their small audience he grabbed his guitar and swung the strap over his head so that it rested comfortably on his shoulder.

The others followed close behind him. Naruto went back to the drums, Shikamaru positioned himself behind the keyboard, and Sasuke too grabbed his guitar and adjusted the microphone. They went through a quick sound check before signaling to the 'judges' that they were ready.

Sasuke started off, with a somewhat slow and mournful voice.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all _

Neji joined Sasuke here as they picked up the pace of the music.__

You're sick of feeling numb  


_You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand _

As they got to the refrain Naruto and Shikamaru joined in.__

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all 

Once they finished the refrain Sasuke went back to singing solo.__

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go up you will understand 

Again, all four began to sing as they reached the refrain.__

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain 

Here Sasuke sang the lead part while Neji echoed him.__

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  


_(You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
(You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
(I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later _

And here, close to the finish they all joined in.__

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough 

Sasuke went solo for the last part and ended with applause from the 'judges' after their finish.

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain_

Having finished their audition, the stage was cleaned up and all members of all four bands were asked to come out on stage to hear the decision of who would play at the festival. Naruto could barely sit still and Shikamaru and Neji were prepared to hold him down in case he got too far out of control.

After whispering to one another for approximately three minutes they all turned to face the four band members and looked down the line to the person whom, apparently would be giving the results. They chose the only girl on the small panel of judges to do the unwanted job. She was a rather quiet girl, but she was the one person who volunteered from the modern music club and would be acting as manager/producer for the band to make sure that they had all the material to perform, that lights, sound, and stage were in good order, and would help assign interviews in case there were any talent scouts. She also would be put in charge of crowd control, and with the popularity of their band members, it made three of the four stomachs uneasy to see a quiet person to be in such a situation.

Of course they only had to worry if they were chosen, and they had a 25 chance.



The girl cleared her throat and began saying things like, "We appreciate your cooperation thus far…" and "Even if you're not chosen, please don't think that it was because you aren't good." Finally she got to the point where she looked nervously at the other two sitting with her and all of the people on stage. For a moment Sasuke could have sworn that the girl was going to faint. But finally she managed to say, "Congratulations to… Demon Heart!" She clapped after finishing. The other bands and the remaining two judges clapped to, but briefly. Naruto jumped off the stage and ran up the aisleway until he reached the girl, and gave her a huge bear hug.

Neji and Shikamaru jumped off the stage to chase Naruto down, and to save the poor girl from being squeezed to death. Naruto apologized after realizing what he'd done, and the group left the auditorium. Once outside the remaining three that hadn't celebrated yet, smirked.

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I miss you all, I rarely get comments because I don't get as many chances to update as I'd like to have. So, I'm going to change that and begin to update more often. I've gotten a new inspiration for the fanfic, and I hope you all like where it leads. Next chapter I hope to have one of the Romeo and Juliet play acted out, but I'll only have two done since they were really the only ones I wrote about. **

**Ja ne!**

**Akinaxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Living a Rockstar Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't really wish I did, but it would be interesting…**

Chapter 16

"Today, with such a short time until the Arts Festival we will be running through the best parts of your Romeo and Juliet revisions." Jaraiya announced to the class. Hinata gulped and nearly let out a squeek. Although she played in front of an audience often enough, she'd never had to act out a love scene in front of classmates before. Almost scared stiff she pleaded inside her head that Jaraiya wouldn't pick her and Naruto's revision first. "The first lucky couple to perform today is…" Non-existant drum rolls began to resonate around the classroom until finally, "Naruto, and Hinata!"

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled as he jumped high out of his seat. He gave a wide grin to Hinata as they both stood up to take their papers from Jaraiya. Hinata gave him a small smile but was screaming in her mind. Her face had long since turned red and her heartbeat had become a musical rhythm that she was sure could be heard by everyone in class.

They grabbed their papers from Jaraiya who had circled the piece he'd wanted them to perform. In their modern day Romeo and Juliet, Romeo was the overly energetic son of a multimillionare who had bought out several businesses. While Juliet was a quiet girl who had been taking care of her family shop since her father had grown ill. Her mother died when she was little, and she'd dropped out of school so that she could manage the shop and look after her father full time. Recently they'd both received invitations to a business party that needed catering by Hinata/Juliet's shop. Naruto/Romeo was to go in behalf of his father due to and important meeting that he had to leave for three hours prior.

Beginning of scene:

Romeo enters the ballroom which was a room with a high ceiling multiple tables of food, and many rich business owners and managers from all across Japan. Not wanting to feel stupid Romeo joins a crowd of men around his age and fits in the best he can with them. The guys that he's with had pointed out and named off all of the business representatives present. Romeo's head spun a bit at the overload of information, until something caught his eye. A girl, around his age, possibly a little younger was walking around the hall and would occasionally answer some questions that people around her inquired. She was half hidden by the mass of people, but he was stunned by her beauty. Her short dark hair contrasted beautifully against her pale skin. Her eyes weren't blind but a reflective pool that mirrored one's reflection when she looked at you. Romeo was mesmerized by the girl and asked one of the boys, "What company is she here to represent?" The boys all looked over in the direction Romeo was pointing and all shrugged in unison.

Juliet tried desperately to fight her way through the crowd. Many people asked her about the food, and main course of dinner that night, and some had problems with the appetizers she'd made. The amount of attention and orders made her head spin. "Hai, hai I'll see to it immediately sir, excuse me, please let me through.", was all she could say as she forced her way through the crowd. Just before she managed to make it into the kitchen and out of the chaos a young man blocked her path. "Please move, I need to go."

Romeo was surprised by the words but ignored them just the same. "Dance with me." He said clearly.

Juliet blinked confused and unsure of what he'd meant. Before she could ask Romeo had grabbed her hand and led her out to the dance floor. Very few members of the party were dancing, but Romeo wasn't willing to let this girl go until he learned what he'd wanted. They bowed to each other and began to dance as a new song started.

"Perfect timing, don't you agree?" Romeo inquired of his shy dance partner.

Juliet nodded and glanced around anxiously knowing that she'd was needed in the kitchen. When she turned back to the man who had asked for the dance she found that he was staring at her intensely. A little frightened she tried to get away but the man pulled her closer and spun her over to a more secluded corner of the ballroom. There Romeo pinned Juliet up against a pillar. A hand on either side of her head. Juliet was surprised and afraid, she wasn't sure what would happen to her, Romeo drew closer and closer, a blush rushed to her cheeks, their lips were so close to touching they could feel each others breath playing lightly against their cheeks, when…

"PERFECT! Great job both of you." Jaraiya yelled out loud and clear. Naruto and Hinata were brought back to reality from the scene in their play and both immediately straightened up and blushed. "That was a job well done on the acting now head back to your seats so we can watch the next group.

Hinata made her way back to her seat, quietly. She glanced over at Naruto who was beaming and bowing to the many cheers of the boys in class. The blush returned to her cheeks and she quickly sat in her desk. As Jaraiya called up the next pair Hinata found herself falling into a daydream.

It was a scene in the play she and Naruto had created.

They were dancing, she was in a large flowing gown. And he was in a trim tux that fit him rather well. She was singing, which outside of their mansion was a very rare occasion.

She listened to her own voice as it played out a lovely melody.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

Hinata was in a ballroom like the one she and Naruto had designed, and she was Juliet, she was wearing a beautiful gown. She looked around her as the guests began to arrive.

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

Naruto suddenly appeared himself, he was halfway across the ballroom, Hinata was surprised to see him there. Noticing the eye contact Naruto smiled and began to walk towards her. Many dancing couples spun around them, and he expertly managed to dodge every one of them with gracefulness that he'd never be able to achieve in the real world. He introduced himself with a low bow, claiming that his name was Romeo.

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

Before long, her father had found out that they were seeing each other, he disapproved, incredibly so. He ripped Naruto away from Hinata and had him thrown out. Hinata sat on the staircase out of the way of the happy people still in the ballroom.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew _

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

Naruto climbed up to her window that night and Hinata offered that they could run away together. Naruto was against the idea. He wanted to get her father's consent even if it was the last thing he did.

'_cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be along_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

He was about to leave, Hinata's father was out the door, she whispered, desperately for him to take her with, but he just smiled at her and shot off into the darkness.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh_

Her father and many of the maids she lived with attempted to free her from love's spell that had tied Hinata and Naruto together the moment they met, but to no avail. Hinata waited for Naruto to appear before her again.

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring _

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone _

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

Naruto didn't come back for a long time. When he finally did he had come through the front door. Hinata was slightly surprised by this, she tried to ask him what had happened. He silenced her by placing a finger to her lips. He got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. She was shocked into silence. He explained about how he'd talked to her father and settled the matter.

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

'_Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

The scene blacked out in Hinata's mind, she smiled lightly at it. Until…

The bell rang out loud and clear. Hinata was brought back to reality and for a little bit looked around her dazed and confused as people began to pack their bags and leave the classroom. Then sudden realization hit her, the bell had rung, she had to get to her next class. She packed her things and ran out of the classroom.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so late. I don't have an excuse for its lateness, but I'm glad that I've finally got this chapter done, and I've got a great idea for the next one. Please look forward to seeing the next chapter! It'll be up within the next month, definitely. I'd like to continue to hear your comments and input on these chapters and hear about what you thought, what you think will happen, and what you want to see happen, I'm really excited to read them. If you have any questions on anything just ask! The song I used is Love Story by Taylor Swift! Thank you for reading, bye bye for now! **

**-Akinaxx**


	17. Something New

Living a Rockstar's Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the music I use.**

**I tried something a little different this time, tell me what you think!**

Chapter 17

It was close to the end of the school day and somehow Sakura and Sasuke had narrowly escaped performing their modern day Romeo and Juliet project. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she walked down the hall towards choir. She hadn't seen the others; somehow they'd been swept away in the crowd so Sakura wandered down the hall contemplating the sudden increase in her luck. Finally arriving in the choir's practice room she sat in one of the chairs pushed up against one of the walls, and began working on her homework. She was somewhat lost in thought when Ino came up behind her and suddenly shoved her lightly from behind.

Shocked Sakura turned around to find Ino standing with a wide grin plastered on her face. "What was that for Ino-pig?" Sakura yelled as she got to her feet, angry at having been disturbed.

Ino had a sly grin plastered on her face and after looking around the room for eavesdroppers motioned for Sakura to come closer.

Unable to resist a secret Sakura came closer and Ino began to whisper in her ear. "Did you hear? Their band is going to be playing in the talent show, and their looking for inspiration for their songs!" Ino squealed after informing her of this, apparently ecstatic about the news.

Sakura rubbed her ears. Ino's voice was loud enough but when that coupled with her spastic excitement her volume level was able to reach heights that even most opera singers couldn't accomplish. This made her valuable to their band, but a pain to talk to. Annoyed but not wanting to pop her friend's proverbial bubble Sakura put a hand on Ino's shoulder and whispered, "Ino, I know that you're excited about this, but we're in the middle of class."

Ino froze almost immediately. Her eyes made a small sweep over the room which contained many confused and slightly frightened stares of their classmates. "Eh?" she finally squeaked and immediately sprang to a sitting position on the floor. Like a turtle retreating to its shell Ino suddenly became unaware of the world around her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her friend's antics but shrugged it off. She apologized to everyone about Ino's outburst and then proceeded to take a seat on the floor beside her. In an attempt to draw Ino out of her "shell" Sakura poked her relentlessly but she didn't budge. She finally gave up when Kurenai-sensei clapped her hands and called the class to order.

"Okay everyone. I like what I've been seeing the past couple days and I'm so proud that I've offered for you all to perform your best pieces for your local favorites Demon Heart!" She turned toward the nearest person on the stage, and asked them to pull open the curtains that they usually kept shut. They immediately got to work, and as the smooth red curtains separated four very familiar boys came into view.

The members of Demon Heart all sat in the front row, eyebrows raised and smirks seemingly etched into their features. They were getting a real kick out of their surprise.

Sakura looked to Ino to share her slight disgruntlement, but when she turned all she saw were Ino's legs. Upon spotting them, she'd jumped from her turtle likeness and was now standing at complete attention; or rather it seemed that her attention was now focused on a certain pineapple haired boy. Sakura raised her eyebrows as she too rose. Tenten and Hinata were behind her in an instant and she was all too eager to point out the interesting development that was unfolding before them.

Before they could have any fun at their dazed friend Kurenai-sensei was trying to calm many of the squealing girls. Having four of the hottest guys in school purposefully watch each girl that performed on stage must have given too many of them a head rush.

**Inside Sakura's head**

_**Too bad I've already stolen a kiss from one of them. **_

_What?_

_**Well, isn't that what you're thinking?**_

_Why would I think about something like that in the middle of class?_

_**Because you want Sasuke to be yours and yours alone. Hee hee! **_

_Watch it; someone might see those devil horns of yours._

_**Oh, are we playing Devil vs. Angel now? Okay! I'll start… um, Sasuke is really hot, and you're too embarrassed to admit it, especially since he shows so much interest in you.**_

_Are you kidding me? We aren't playing this game! Sasuke has made it clear that he has no feelings for me. All he wants is to reveal our identities just to satisfy his ego. There's probably nothing but schemes in that mind of his._

**Sakura P.O.V.**

That's right. I couldn't afford to forget that Sasuke wasn't just a fellow musician but that he had the makings of an enemy. No matter how nice he was to me or the others I needed to prioritize the secret. Although as I looked at how everyone gazed out at the boys I realized that it would be impossible to keep them apart. While some of the other girls in choir performed a beautiful chorus line to introduce the choir I tried to think of something clever that would blow them away, and hopefully get Sasuke off our tail for a while. What Kurenai-sensei said next helped me to mold my ideas.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kurenai-sensei returned to the front of the class after the small introduction and announced that Demon Heart would be performing at the arts festival. Everyone who didn't know this and even some who did squealed with delight. She continued with her announcement by stating that they would be judges for anyone that wanted to enter with any other entertainment programs.

Their teacher had barely finished when Sakura's hand shot into the air. "Sensei! Please let Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and I perform for them. There's a dance routine that I'm sure they'd enjoy." In hopes that they'd be picked she batted her eyelashes and tried her best to look pitiful in order to sway her teacher's decision.

After a painfully long thirty seconds she responded with and okay and gave orders to the other students to clear the stage and wait patiently in the wings. Sakura quickly went to her bag and searched around for the CD she wanted. Suddenly from behind her, some ominous presences swept over her like smoke. She turned to face her friends. Certain of their anger and a little too pumped with adrenaline to explain her fantastic idea. "HBFS," she muttered with a nod, "Take position."

Although they were now clued in the others were still reluctant to perform, but once they saw that she was focusing most of her attention on finding the music they decided to go with her plan and see where it took them.

Sakura finally fished out the CD she was looking for and jogged over to the stereo the choir always used when they learned a new song and placed her disc inside. After hitting play she ran to back center stage. Tenten was a couple paces in front of her and slightly to her left; Hinata was to her far right and at the very edge of the stage while Ino played as Hinata's mirror.

At first the music started out soft and sketchy but a couple seconds in it switched to distinctive beats and the four performers jumped into action.

Sakura took careful steps to her right and moved both her legs and her shoulders with the music.

Tenten struck a different pose each time a new beat sounded and after fiver beats took a step forward and turned in a circle.

Ino and Hinata started just making small movements that pulled them towards the center of the stage, but after the first five beats had passed they began to pick up the beat and were executing spins, flips, and cartwheels across the front of the stage.

_Work it  
Make it  
Do it  
Makes us_

When lyrics were said everyone stopped what they were doing and pulled off semi-robotic movements that allowed them to rotate around a semicircle after which they continued to their previous movements._  
Harder  
Better  
Faster  
Stronger  
which was repeated for all the stanzas that resembled the first two._

_More than  
Hour  
Our  
Never_

Ever  
After  
Work is  
Over

Work it  
Make it  
Do it  
Makes us

Harder  
Better  
Faster  
Stronger

Work it harder, make it better  
Do it faster, makes us stronger  
Here everyone again danced in sync. For harder the pretended to pound an object with their right fist. When it came to "make it better" they lifted their hands into the air as if out of exhilaration, and for "faster" they jogged a little until they were able to get a good slide and met each other in the center of the stage. Finally for "stronger" they punched across the small circle to whoever was opposite them, allowing their fists to connect and then the whole group swung themselves away from the center and waited patiently while silently bouncing to the music for the next line.  
_More than ever hour after_  
_Our work is never over  
_For "more than ever hour after" the jumped so that their legs were together and acted as clocks counting down the minutes and then when the line "our work is never over"they circled their hands around in front of them and bent forward as if they were rolling over and then hopped straight up and repeated what they did earlier for the next few lines._  
Work it harder, make it better  
Do it faster, makes us stronger  
More than ever, Hour after  
Our work is never over_

Work it harder, make it better  
Do it faster, makes us stronger  
More than ever, Hour after  
Our work is never over

Work it harder, make it better  
Do it faster, makes us stronger  
more than ever, Hour after  
Our work is never over

Work it harder, make it better  
Do it faster, makes us stronger  
more than ever, Hour after  
Our work is never over

Work it harder, make it better  
Do it faster, makes us

More than ever, Hour after our work is never over

Work it harder, make it better  
Do it faster, makes us stronger

More than, Hour after our work is never over  
For the line above they spun around like they were caught in a tornado and then fell to the ground. After waiting a little bit they turned onto their backs and kicked their legs in the air and twisted them into a couple different positions before wheeling them back and using the momentum to hop back up to their feet and started to dance in a pattern of arm movements and an occasional foot pattern._  
Work it harder make it  
Do it faster makes us  
_For most of this they used many of the previous movements until the last line._  
More than ever hour - our work is(never over)_

Work it harder, make it better do it faster makes us stronger

More than ever hour - our work is never over

work it  
make it better  
do it faster - makes us stronger

More than ever hour  
Our work is never ooover

Work it harder make it stronger do it faster makes us stronger

More than ever hour - our work is never over

(work it harder

Do it faster

More than ever

more than ever hour

Our work is never over

Work it harder

make it better

do it faster

makes us stronger

More than ever

Hour after  
For this last line they first spun to the floor and then on the cue of "Never" they tossed their arms up into the air. Then at "Over" they bent down over their legs as if they were wind up dolls that needed another turn._  
Our work is NEVER OVER ) () =x2_

The class that waited in the wings broke out in cheers, and the judges that stood before them laughed out of amusement, clapped out of courtesy, and whistled in hopes of catching the girls' attention. It worked. Four heads turned their direction. Naruto waved them over and with nothing else to do the girls, still out of breath, hurried over to them.

"Yes?" they asked in unison. (Wow, that hasn't happened in a long time!)

The boys were quiet at first but after a lot of shoving and strange boy stuff that went on within the small group Neji got pushed forward and in response Ino, Sakura and Hinata inched back. Tenten was now face to face with Neji who just held out his hand. A little confused Tenten gave him hers. "Nice to be working with you." He said firmly.

**A/N: Oh, wow! I hadn't realized that I hadn't updated in so long! Many thanks go out to my very loyal readers who reminded me and asked me to update. I'm really glad I did and I won't make any promises about updating soon, 'cause things are unpredictable that way, but I hope to update as recently as my life allows. If you think it's been too long just message me and I'll get my tail on it right away! Same as always, I await your comments and I look forward to hearing about anything specific you want put in here, or if you just have a really cool idea you want to share. I'm up for the challenge! Well, ja ne minna!**

**-Akinaxx**

**P.S. I'm so happy that I get to hear from all of you again. Thanks!**


	18. Mafia Wars?

Living a Rockstar's Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own references such as Romeo and Juliet and ay music used.**

Chapter 18

Tenten cocked her head to the side out of confusion. "What do you mean by 'Nice to be working with you'?" she asked him slightly dazed. Neji's milky white eyes were so close to her chocolate brown ones and Tenten found herself getting lost in the mist of his gaze. A couple of light coughs from behind her, and Neji's sweet voice brought her back down to earth. "At the art festival not only will you all be performing the dance you just did but you'll work with us in coming up with some sort of performance to accompany the songs we choose to play." After looking at his fellow band members Neji returned his attention to the stage area and announced, "That's it for today; see you at a later date to discuss ideas and such." With that the boys got up and left the auditorium.

The girls watched them leave with disbelief in their eyes. "What are we going to do? Don't you think we'll end up standing out to much if we agree to participate in all of this?" Hinata whispered frantically to the others.

"It'll be fine." Ino said in hopes of calming her friend. "All we have to do is pretend like we're novices at performing." She shrugged.

"I think it's a little late to play the innocent act." Tenten whispered as she pointed to the doors to the auditorium where a suspicious trio stood watching them carefully. The girls waved at them and the boys soon left.

Sakura sighed, "This is where our battle to protect our identities begins."

Time skip to the next day

The time had finally come for Sakura and Sasuke to perform their modern day version of Romeo and Juliet. The scene that they were to perform would be where Romeo dies.

"Before we perform this scene allow us to explain that in order for our story to work we had to change a few things about Romeo and Juliet's positions." Sakura told the class before falling into the story they had created.

*Somewhere near the end*

A loud crash could be heard as many men in dark suits and sunglasses entered the CEO's office of (blank) Corporation. "What is this? You can't just barge in here!" The head of the (blank) family shouted at the intruders as he jumped up from his chair.

"Well actually we can, you see I am the rightful heir to this establishment. Don't you agree that such details entail me to certain rights pertaining to both the way this company is run and who it is run by?" A young boy stepped out from behind several of the burly bodyguards; he was no more than sixteen years of age.

"Romeo! This can't be! We disowned you!" the man said as he practically crawled into his chair. His rage filled eyes glared at the boy. "What do you plan to do? All these men have a contract with me as well as you. What's to stop me from making them carry you out of here?"

Romeo shrugged. "Who knows? I had wondered why you hadn't tried that immediately."

His cocky attitude only enraged the man further. "Oh? Well, if you're here, what happened to that lovely young actress you ran off with?" He smirked as he saw the smirk on the boy's face flicker.

"S-she didn't come with me. I told her to stay behind. I thought that all this rough housing would be too much for a girl." He looked over his shoulder discreetly at the piece of wall that separated him from his beloved Juliet. He had been unsuccessful in convincing her to stay behind so the best he could do was to keep her out of harm's way.

The older man saw the direction he was looking in and gestured to two men in the back to go check it out. Romeo noticed the exchange and upon turning to stop them from grabbing her found himself face to face with a wall of guards. "Wait, you all can't do this! You pledged your allegiance to me!"

A loud cackle from behind made Romeo whip back around. "No dear boy, for you see… their orders come from members of the (blank) family. As you are no longer a member of that family your orders fall on deaf ears."

Romeo backed up as the men advanced on him. With no where left to run, the men grabbed him just as the two from earlier brought in a kicking and screaming Juliet.

His eyes widened, "Juliet!"

"Romeo!" she called out to him, but neither could step closer to each other. Juliet was brought to Romeo's father who looked down at her with disgust.

"Son," he called while drawing out a dagger, "You should know that our group doesn't take treason lightly." Romeo knew well, their company was actually an underground mafia family and Juliet was from a rival family sent to spy by participating in the company as an actress. Romeo tried to turn his head away as the knife drew closer to Juliet. "Don't look away son! I want you to watch as the life leaves her filthy Capulet eyes!" Just then, he plunged the dagger into Juliet's chest and her body became limp. The guards that had been holding her dropped her unceremoniously to the floor.

Upon the completion of the dead the other men keeping Romeo back let go and allowed him to rush to Juliet's stone cold body. Tears ran down his cheeks and created salty pools on her pale skin.

"Now you see what comes of double crossers like her! She was nothing but a lowly vixen bent on seducing you for her own purposes! I assume that you'll take on your full responsibilities once again tomorrow morning." He added as he gestured for someone to take away Juliet's body.

As those that volunteered stepped forward, Romeo pulled the knife from Juliet's chest and pointed it at the guards. "Don't move! Don't you dare touch her!"

Everyone in the room was stunned into silence. No one moved until Romeo's father let out a booming laugh. "My boy, you can't be serious. This siren's song must've played some trickery on your mind. She's dead son! Only the black god cares about her now!" He made a movement to take the dagger from him, but Romeo quickly dodged it.

"There's no reason to live while my love lay dead on the floor. What reason is there to breathe when the air of life was stolen from me?" He looked around at the people in the room and with tears staining his face he raised the dagger above his own chest and cried, "Juliet! With this happy dagger, allow me to join you in death!"

With that he plunged the dagger into his chest and allowed himself to fall back and free himself of his tortured life.

*The End*

The class erupted in applause. Jaraiya-sensei clapped heartily and patted Sasuke and Sakura on the back. "I must say that was a great show!"

Just then, the bell rang dismissing the class and cutting Jaraiya's praise short. "Remember tomorrow will be voting, be sure to think over everyone's plays so far!"

The class flowed out into the hallway where Sakura immediately joined up with Hinata. "So, what do you think?" she asked.

Hinata smiled, "Well, of course it was wonderful, a little strange with the mafia twist, but still wonderful all the same."

Sakura laughed and linked arms with Hinata, but was quickly dragged away by Sasuke. People were scattering to get to their next class so the hallway was almost empty. Sasuke had his arms on either side of Sakura pinning her against the wall. A little unsure of what was going on she asked, "What do you want?"

Sasuke glared at her, "Just let me warn you, if our play gets chosen, I'll never forgive you." When he spoke Sakura caught a scent of cool mint, was Sasuke chewing gum? It smelled so nice and inviting. She found herself drawing closer to Sasuke, who was backing up as she came forward.

It was his turn to look confused, "What are you doing?" he asked her. She'd seemed to be in some sort of trance.

Sakura seemed to snap out of whatever zone she'd fallen into and realized what she was doing. Her hands were now on Sasuke's chest her face a mere inch away from his. After a few blinks she jumped back out of surprise. She was about to apologize when the bell rang.

"Ah, class." Sasuke said slowly.

"Yeah, guess we'd better get going." She added shyly. With that both of them took off down the hall, going their separate ways.

**A/N: Wow, okay, sorry for not updating in so long! I can't believe that I've let this story halt for as long as I have. Truth be told, I'm kind of running out of romantic ideas. Any of these would be welcome!**

**Also, I've got a one question poll, and it's IMPORTANT that you answer it.**

**Which play should be performed at the arts festival?**

**Naruto and Hinata's or Sasuke and Sakura's?**

**Please, Please PLEASE answer! Okay, I look forward to hearing from all of you again! **

**Ja ne!**

**~Akinaxx**


End file.
